Star Fox: Dinosaur Planet (Indefinite Hiatus)
by general whitefur
Summary: Having saved Cerinia, Fox and Krystal arrive in the Lylat System. For Fox it's a homecoming, for Krystal, the beginning of a new life. But evil is stirring in a lost corner of Lylat. An ancient being, known only as The Dragon, has been awoken, and it will be up to both Fox and Krystal to find a way to stop The Dragon before he conquers Sauria, Lylat, and eventually, the universe.
1. Chapter 1 A New Home

A/N: "Oh my God! Oh my God! Ok it's happening!" -Michael Scott (The Office)

Yes, thank you Michael, I only wish the link had worked. Oh well. Anyways, after many months, moons, seasons, and whatever else you'd like to call it I am proud to show you the sequel to Cerinian Adventures, Dinosaur Planet. This story went through about four or five different versions, as my beta readers Xengo and Nail Strafer can attest to. But now, finally, it's ready to be released out into the wild.

In the end I approached writing this as a fanfiction, and to that end I have made it as lighthearted and enjoyable both to read and to write as possible. So, sit back and get ready for an adventure full of fun, humor, fluff, action, and some serious moments. Oh, and of course, romance! I hope you all enjoy it!

-general whitefur

* * *

Scales hopped off of his galleon and took in the sight of Krazoa Palace. Storm clouds gathered above it and thunder rumbled in the distance. EarthWalker soldiers, sent to guard the Palace against his advancing army, lay dead, their blood ready to be washed away by the storm. His own soldiers, his fighting SharpClaw, stood arrayed and waiting for him. Scales made a fist with his one remaining hand and lifted it into the air, roaring triumph. "Find the Krazoa! Drive them from this place! Our victory is at hand!"

His men cheered and tore off into the Palace, their taloned feet thundering over the smashed gates. Scales followed them, walking slowly, casually, surveying the Palace as he walked inside. The interior was warm, heated by torches and braziers that cast the place in a flickering light. Scales knew where to go.

He turned a corner and proceeded down a hallway. It came to a dead end, a solid wall carved with Krazoa runes faced him. Scales knew this wall. He had seen it in his dreams. His visions. Visions given to him by the one who would make him king of Sauria, and would make Scales and his SharpClaw a conquering force that would go beyond this world and conquer all the stars in the sky.

Tracing the talons of his good hand across the runes he began to whisper the incantation his benefactor had taught him in his visions. The words were similar to what the Krazoa Spirits often murmured to themselves. A language sacred and yet unlearned to all the dinosaurs. The words Scales spoke could have been gibberish for all he knew, but he knew better. These were the words taught to him. Words of Power. They would turn away this barrier.

Scales came to the end of the first incantation and proceeded with the second. In the distance he could hear his soldiers screaming out the Words of Power he had taught to them, words that would strike such fear into the Krazoa that they would flee to their Shrine deep underneath the mountain their Palace stood on. Once they were gone, cowering in their shrine, Scales would be free to do what he came to do.

The second incantation came to an end and Scales began the third and final one. He could see the runes on the door beginning to glow a bright red. The last words left his mouth and he watched as the stone wall disappeared in a burst of orange flame. A smile curled his muzzle, the dreams had been true after all. He would not have admitted it to anyone, but he had felt doubt at times. After all, what man believed the things he heard in his dreams? But the shamans of his tribe had been certain. Certain that the visions and dreams given to him, Scales of House Scales, were meant to guide their people to the heights of glory, and that if were he to ignore them he would be both a fool and traitor. Scales didn't feel doubt after that, shamans always spoke the truth after all.

Scales heard taloned feet rushing up behind him. He turned to see two of his warriors approaching. "What have you to report?"

"The magic words worked my lord!" One of them said. "The Krazoa have all fled."

"Good. You are dismissed." Scales turned away from them, his smile turning into a grin. The Krazoa had fled before his warriors. Fled! Terrified of the power his people now held. The power of their most ancient enemy, and the SharpClaw's newest friend.

Scales looked down and saw that in the space the wall had occupied a thin line of energy now glowed. The threshold. If he crossed this there would be no going back for him, and there would be no going back for his tribe. He would gain the power to rule over all the SharpClaw, even those who still venerated the Krazoa as the true gods of Sauria. All would bend to the will of the only being who could make the Krazoa show fear.

He stepped across. The red energy rose up and began to bind to him, suffusing his scaly hide. Scales began to feel the energy as it burned itself into him, he grimaced in pain as he took another step. The pain grew worse. Another step. Agony. The room seemed to blur and Scales felt as if the whole world were bending. Then in a flash of light and one last burst of agony he found himself in another room.

The first thing he felt was the heat. Boiling heat. He looked around and saw that he had been transported to a platform, a lake of flaming, bubbling lava beneath him. He knew this place as well, had seen it in his dreams. This was where the Krazoa kept their enemy. Locked away in the core of Sauria for a million years. Scales walked up to the altar at the center of the platform. There it sat, the KeyStone. Nestled in a slot in the middle of the brown stone altar. He locked his hand around it and pulled with all his might. The KeyStone resisted, trying to remain in place. But the red energy that had suffused his body lent him strength, and with a mighty roar he ripped the KeyStone from the spot it had rested in for one million years.

He regarded it in his hand for a moment. It had the shape of a hexagon, but with the two flanking sides longer than the other. It felt light in his hand, not nearly as heavy as he'd expected. Only one thing left to do. Lifting it above his head Scales threw it to the ground. With a loud smash it hit the stone of the platform, breaking into four pieces. The pieces glowed, whined, and disappeared. Scales' breath came rapidly as he looked around, awaiting the appearance of the one who had led him to this place. After several minutes of nothing Scales called out, "I have done all you asked! You are free! Now repay your debt!"

The platform began to shake beneath Scales' feet. Running to the edge he looked down to see the lava begin to bubble madly. Then, in a torrent of fire and molten rock, the flaming head of a long dead, long imprisoned spirit emerged. The head floated over the lava, regarding Scales. The SharpClaw general saw that it looked quite a bit like his own people, but with a more pointed muzzle and a spiky crest at the back of its skull. _"You are the one who freed me."_ It didn't frame it as a question. It's voice, deep and commanding, echoed inside Scales' head. _"General Scales of the SharpClaw, leader of House Scales, and soon, all the SharpClaw, all the dinosaurs, and all this world. I am The Dragon."_

Scales kneeled before the frightening visage. "I am the one you called for."

" _Yes. Scales. I require one thing more. One thing I did not tell you of."_

The general looked up The Dragon, his eyes curious. "What is it you need?"

" _You!"_

* * *

 **Star Fox: Dinosaur Planet**

Chapter One

New Home

" _Help us!"_

 _Krystal looked around her, these were not her quarters on board the Great Fox. She felt something wet pattering against her fur. Looking up she saw rain coming down, and she could hear thunder and lightning in the background._

 _"Help us!"_

 _She turned in the direction of the voice. What she saw was a massive stone and iron structure, a palace of some sort, and behind it the peak of a mountain. New sounds greeted her ears, the sounds of battle. Cries of agony and anger filled the air. She looked and saw a group of reptiles, one of them stood on all fours and had what looked to be a massive crest on his head with horns. The others walked upright and had long, blunt muzzles filled with razor sharp teeth, they wielded clubs and axes._

 _"Help us! Please! They want to take them!"_

 _Krystal saw now that the one addressing her was the four legged reptile. He looked at her with a pleading, desperate look, one born of fear. Krystal made to grab her staff where it hung at her side, but suddenly a pair of arms grabbed onto hers. She struggled but couldn't break free. She felt herself shoved to the ground and something hit her over the head. The last thing she saw before she passed out was a glowing, purple being float by her, and it said, in a whisper of a language she didn't know but somehow understood, "You cannot do this alone child." Then everything went black._

Krystal's eyes opened, her chest heaving, she could feel sweat on her fur. She frowned, for a moment it almost felt like the rain water on her fur, but it certainly didn't smell like it. "Not again." She mumbled to herself. "That's the third time I've had that dream." Rolling over in bed she checked the time on the clock by her bed. 2:00 AM ship's time. "Blast. Same time every night. This is getting weird."

Back on Cerinia she'd had the occasional recurring dream, but nothing like this, nothing this vivid, and nothing that she could recall in perfect detail whenever she woke up. She remembered her mother telling her stories of how the ancient priestesses were said to commune with the goddesses in their dreams, but those were just stories. At least that's what Krystal had always believed. _Come on girl, you don't really think it's someone trying to contact you. Do you?_

Krystal sat up and swung her legs over the bed. She didn't feel like going back to sleep, not right away, and she felt an urge to see the stars. Stretching she reached for her robe. Getting out of bed she put it on and quickly slipped on a pair of panties as well, remembering that, unlike on Cerinia, nudity was somewhat...taboo in Lylat. _Modesty remains a challenge._ She thought to herself with a smirk as she tied her robe around her and stepped out into the dimly lit halls of the _Great Fox_.

She and Fox had made it to the Lylat system a few days after they'd saved Cerinia. They would have been there sooner if not for the Kathari's insistence that they stay for the victory celebrations. Fox had been hesitant, still not fully trusting the Kathari after they'd shot him down when he first arrived at Cerinia, but Krystal had insisted. Besides, the Kathari were offering them a rare honor, it seemed downright rude to just jet off right away. As she walked down the halls she smiled and blushed a bit at the memory of her giving Fox a rather long, sloppy, and somewhat tipsy kiss in the presence of the celebrating warrior felines. The females fighter's crude reactions nearly set poor Fox's fur on fire. _If I need to learn modesty I only need to learn from him._

Stepping into the lift she said, "Social deck." The lift began moving. After they'd finally managed to get away from the parties and after being assured by the Queen that she would send Krystal's regards to her family she and Fox left on their transport vessel bound for Lylat. They'd been met by the _Great Fox_ on the edge of the Lylat system and were now making their way ponderously towards Corneria. Fox had explained that there shouldn't be too much of a rush, he would submit his report to someone called general Pepper that the weapon had been neutralized, and then they would head back to Corneria for a debriefing. Fox, in the meantime, wanted to introduce Krystal to the beauty of his solar system, and had charted a course back to Corneria that would allow them to do a bit of stargazing along the way.

The lift door opened and Krystal stepped out into another corridor. Several doors lined the walls, and Krystal headed for the one marked "observation deck." Opening the door she smiled at the sight of the stars through the massive window. The observation deck had been converted into something resembling a lounge, with couches and chairs, as well as a small bar. As she made her way towards the couch she noticed someone else sitting there. "Fox?"

The tod's ears perked up and he looked over at her, a smile on his muzzle. "Hey Krystal. What's up?"

Krystal sat down next to him and immediately snuggled up to him as he put his arm around her. "Couldn't sleep."

"That dream again?" Fox asked, a note of concern in his voice.

"Yeah. Same one. Exactly." Krystal said, leaning her head on his shoulder and drinking in his strong vulpine scent, a scent she'd come to associate with safety, friendship, and love.

"Do you think it means something?"

"I don't know." Krystal replied honestly. "It could. Then again I've had strange, recurring dreams before and they turned out to be just dreams. You never know. What are you doing up?"

Fox took a sip of something from a mug. "Nothing really. I uh...I got the feeling it might happen again so..."

Krystal brought her head up and kissed him on the cheek. "You waited up for me. That's very thoughtful." Her nose twitched. "What's that in the cup?"

"This? Hot chocolate." Fox replied, offering her the mug. "Want to try?"

Nodding she took the cup from him and sipped once. Her eyes widened and she sipped again. Her lips curled upward and she said, "That's wonderful."

"I know isn't it?" Fox answered, taking the cup back.

The two of them sat there for awhile and gazed out at the lazily moving stars. They passed the mug of hot chocolate between them, Fox being more than willing to share with her, and soon Krystal felt her eyelids begin to droop. She knew the dream only came once a night, so it wouldn't repeat if she fell asleep again. Yawning she rested her head on Fox's lap, her tail wagging tiredly as he scratched behind her ears.

"You going to fall asleep?" Fox asked her.

"Mmhmm." She mumbled, her eyes shut now. She didn't hear his response, instead she simply slipped into a blissful, happy sleep, content in the embrace of the person she loved.

* * *

Sweat beaded on Krystal's forehead as she parried a blow from Fox. The two of them were in the gym aboard the _Great Fox_ engaging in a practice match. Fox had finally begun to take to his sword in the past few days of practice, and Krystal found her skills being tested for the first time since she introduced him to the weapon. "Good." She said as she deflected another blow. "Now defend."

Fox stepped back and took up a defensive posture. Krystal came at him with several long, sweeping arcs, punctuated with a sudden, unexpected thrust. Fox managed to block the blows before dodging the thrust. He then came back at her with several swings of his own. The sound of sword against alloy staff filled the gym.

As Fox made another thrust Krystal sidestepped around it, spun on her heel, and got behind him. She landed the first touch of the match as she hit Fox right across the shoulder blades. He yelped and turned to face her. "Ow."

"Part of the game Foxie." Krystal smirked. "Want me to go easy on you?" The challenge in her voice came through loud and clear.

"Not a chance." Fox replied, his tone defiant as he charged her.

Smiling she sidestepped once again and stuck her staff in front of Fox's legs. The tod tripped and fell in an undignified mess on the floor. Krystal pounced on him the moment he rolled onto his back, straddling his hips and holding her staff gently against his neck. "I win."

Fox smiled up at her, a blush coming to his ears. "Uh, I guess so. You want to get off of me?"

"Not yet." Krystal gazed down at him, her eyes full of vixenly mischief. Her tail swayed behind her as she leaned in for a kiss.

Just as their lips were about to meet a voice came through the room's intercom. Slippy. "Hey Fox, Krystal, can you come up to the bridge. I think I have this translator all figured out but I need you guys to test it."

Krystal groaned and rolled her eyes. "He has the most impeccable timing."

Fox, his face nearly on fire, simply nodded. "Yeah. He does. We uh, we better get up there?"

Krystal couldn't help but smile at the fact that he actually framed it as a question. "Yes. We should." She got off of him and then helped him to his feet.

They walked over to the comm panel and Fox told Slippy they would be right up before slinging his sword into the sheath on his back. They walked out of the gym and to the lift, Fox wrapping his arm around Krystal's waist. A bold move coming from the tod, especially considering she only wore her brass top and loincloth. She felt a little shiver at the feeling of his palm resting against her bare fur.

"So, how far were you about to go in there?" He asked, managing not to stutter.

Krystal smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't know. I was just having fun. You look so cute when you blush." As she said it she reached down and patted him gently on the bottom.

That move managed to make Fox blush again. "Thanks."

Smiling even more she leaned into him as the lift doors closed and they began moving up to the bridge. Her thoughts traveled briefly to the fact that they had admitted their love for each other not too long ago. It had been something of a spur of the moment decision, with Fox taking the lead quite to her surprise. Not that she minded, she liked that he'd managed to grow a little bolder around her. She would be lying though if she said she didn't feel tempted to find out just how far she could get him to go. One of these nights she planned to make his ears burn for real.

"You know the translator is going to take all the fun out of teaching you to speak Cerinian." Krystal said.

"I suppose. But you can still teach me." Fox replied. "Slippy just wants to make sure the translator is as up to date as possible."

"Do you still want to learn?" Krystal asked, looking up at him.

"Of course." Fox nodded. "You have to have someone you can talk to in your own language. I'd be worried you'd get lonely if you didn't." He gently rubbed her flank affectionately as he said it.

"You're a dear." She replied, nuzzling him as the doors opened.

Rather than being greeted by the usual beeps and boops of the bridge controls, both Fox and Krystal found themselves blasted by a wall of noise from the bridge jukebox. Krystal couldn't quite place all the instruments, but whatever they were they certainly sounded loud. Both vulpines immediately plastered their ears against their heads as they stepped onto the command deck.

Krystal walked over to Slippy, noting the vibrations in the deckplating as she did so, and said, "Slippy, how can you even hear yourself think over all that?"

The toad looked up at her and shrugged. "I don't know, it just helps."

"Well it doesn't help me." Peppy groused from where he sat looking out the viewport. "Isn't this music getting on your nerves?"

Fox walked over to the jukebox and turned the music down to a tolerable volume. "Yeah Slip, keep in mind there are foxes present."

"Fine." Slippy said, handing Fox a data chip.

"Is this the new translator?" Fox asked, taking it and slotting it into his wrist comm, a download began immediately.

"Yep. It should be fully programmed with Krystal's language now." Slippy told him. "Just put the earbud in and we'll give it a go."  
Fox took the wireless earbud out of its socket and placed it in his left ear. Nodding to Krystal he said, "Go ahead and say something."

Krystal thought for a moment, then, her vixenly mischief returning, she said, " _Den oei sud vaducco xouh_ me calling you a studly fox."

Fox's eyes widened and he looked at her mouth agape. "What? Say that again."  
Smirking Krystal repeated herself. "Now you can finally hear me calling you a studly fox."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said." Fox's cheeks looked like they were burning.

"My sensors indicate Fox's temperature is..."

"YES ROB! I KNOW!" Fox yelled at the robot.

Krystal, Peppy, and Slippy all laughed. It wasn't the first time the robot had told everyone just how much Fox was blushing out of a misguided sense of concern for his welfare. "Sorry Fox." Krystal apologized. "First thing that came to mind."

Fox groaned and rolled his eyes. "We haven't even done... _that_ yet."

"I have a good feeling about you." Krystal said, sidling up to him she whispered in his ear, "My future stud and a half."

"Ok ok calm down." Fox said, pushing her away even as he smiled.

Krystal giggled and winked over at Peppy and Slippy. Peppy smiled back at her, one of those warm, caring, understanding smiles that he did so well. She knew just how happy the hare felt that Fox had finally found someone special to him. He'd told her as much the moment they'd told him about their relationship.

"Well," Krystal said, "Now that we have that translator I'm beginning to wonder how I'm going to get away with swearing as much as I used to."

Slippy looked at her wide eyed. "You swear Krystal?"

"Not as much as I used to." Krystal told the toad with a chuckle. "Though my sister and I used to be rather well known in our town for being able to outswear a sailor. _Kazo_ , you have no idea how bad we were."

Fox glanced at her. "I didn't quite get that. _Kazo_? Is that Cerinian?"

"Yes." Krystal nodded. "Why? Is it not translating?"

Fox shook his head and looked at Slippy. The toad shrugged. "I never said it was perfect. Give it time, the translation matrix self-updates, it'll get better as it hears more. Then again there might just not be a direct translation."

Looking at Krystal, Fox asked, "What does that word mean?"

Krystal shrugged and flicked her tail. "If it doesn't have a direct translation then trust me you don't want to hear me explain it."

"Not even a hint?" Fox prodded.

"Well I suppose a hint couldn't hurt. It has to do with..." Krystal named a rather complex series of anatomical positions that left Fox, Peppy, and Slippy staring at each other in shock. "What?" Krystal asked, looking between them. "I told you it was a dirty word."

Fox, his eyes wide, just shook his head. "Yeah but, all that in four letters?"

Krystal smirked and took a seat at one of the bridge consoles. Tapping into the ship's onboard database she said, "My language can be quite eloquent when it comes to obscenities. Though I rather like the euphemisms you have in your language." Pulling up a section of the linguistic database that Slippy had shown her at her request she said, "For instance..."

Looking over her shoulder Fox saw what she intended to read off and clamped a hand over her muzzle. "No no. None of that. Why don't you teach me some more practical words in your language instead?"

"Mmph mmm hmmmph." Krystal responded, glaring up at him until he removed his hand. "Fine. Disable the translator though, no cheating."

"Fine." Fox took the earbud out of his ear and deactivated the translation program. "Where should we start?"

Krystal tapped her chin and thought about it for a moment. She'd never taught someone a language before, she concluded that it would be best to keep things as simple as possible. "Let's just start with some vocabulary." Tapping Fox on the chest she said, " _Vep_."

" _Vep_." Fox repeated. "Fox?"

"Or vulpine, but yes. You and are _vepes_." Looking around for another object she picked up a pen resting on top of a control panel and said, " _Fod_."

Fox repeated the word and correctly guessed the meaning. They soon fell into a rhythm, Krystal pointing out objects and identifying them in Cerinian, and Fox repeating the Cerinian and translating it into his own language. Krystal made sure to repeat some to see if he remembered, he almost always did, and she gradually moved to harder words and objects.

After about an hour she held up a hand and said, "We should take a break."

"Want to get something to eat?" Fox asked.

"Sure. I'm feeling a bit peckish." She replied.

They arrived at the mess hall a few minutes later and promptly began rummaging around the cupboards for snacks. Krystal grabbed the first bag of potato chips she found and headed for one of the tables. Fox joined her, carrying water and a plate with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on it. Arching an eyebrow at her bag of junk food he said, "I'm going to have to get you to eat healthier at some point."

"Are these not healthy?" Krystal inquired, crunching on a handful of the salty snacks.

"Not in the slightest." Fox told her. "Absolute salted junk."

"Mmm. Well they're delicious despite themselves." Krystal said with a smile, continuing to munch her way through the bag.

"They are that." Fox conceded, biting into his sandwich. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"This dream you keep having. How does it end? I don't think you've ever told me." Fox said, looking at her intently.

Krystal took a breath. She hadn't told him because she didn't want to make a big deal out of a dream. At the same time though she knew that if she kept it a secret he would just start to worry. And it was just a dream, and that meant nothing really to worry about. Nothing at all. _Except for the fact that it comes every night at the same time, like clockwork._ She thought to herself. "Well, it usually ends with someone grabbing me from behind and pinning me to the ground."

"And then?"

"And then some sort of spirit, or ghost, floats by and tells me that I can't do this alone." Krystal told him. It seemed silly. It must have just been her subconscious giving her nightmares about the fact that she was without her family, without her people. Banishment could have that effect on people. "I know it sounds silly."

"No. It doesn't." Fox shook his head. He took her hand in his. "It might just be a dream, but I want you to know, while I'm alive, you'll never have to face anything alone if you don't want to."

Krystal smiled at him. Banishment didn't seem so bad with him there to keep her company. Leaning across the table she kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2 The Adventure Begins

A/N: Hullo everyone! This chapter is a little late, I had planned on weekly updates, but it seems I lost track of time. My bad. I'd like to give a quick thank you to those who have read and those who have reviewed the first chapter, I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story! And now, without further ado, let the adventure begin!

* * *

Chapter Two

The Adventure Begins

The Dragon had been released. The Wizard cursed himself as he floated through his temple on Sauria. He should have known this day would come. Should have prepared for it better. The Dragon was crafty, crafty enough that he had managed to circumvent the locks the Wizard and his fellow Krazoa had placed on his telepathy. The only thing that should have surprised him and his brother spirits was how long it had taken the Dragon to finally reach out and find someone who could free him. A million years of having their greatest enemy imprisoned had led to complacency. And complacency often preceded terrible events in history.

But perhaps there was still hope. The Wizard knew that there were ways to lock the Dragon back in his cage. If the KeyStone could be reforged and someone could be found to force the Dragon back into the core of the planet...well then everything would work out quite well. There was, of course, a problem with that plan. The Krazoa would need someone through which to channel their energy. Someone with powers of mind comparable to their own. Someone physical. Corporeal. Corporeal beings with telepathic abilities were quite rare however. In fact, they existed in only one place that the Krazoa were aware of. Cerinia. The planet of the Krazoa Sisterhood. _Another problem. Oh dear._

Memory flooded back to the Wizard. The Sisters were far from Cerinia, far from Lylat. Too far for him to reach them and ask for their help. He would have to summon their children himself. He hoped they wouldn't mind. _And yet there is a problem even with that. Frustration!_

The Dragon had planned his escape well. He had taught to his helpers secret words of Power. Words that had driven the Krazoa Palace Brothers into hiding within their shrine. They were safe there, a small bonus, but their powers would be useless. They could not communicate with him, he could not communicate with them, and they certainly would not be able to lend him their energies to summon a child of the Sisters all the way from Cerinia. _Then what can be done?_

He refused to believe there were no remaining options. Rushing to the Shard kept in his temple the Wizard merged with the crystal. His positive energies melded with it, becoming more focused. He extended his consciousness throughout Lylat, searching desperately for someone who might be able to help him. _A fool's hope._ He thought to himself. _There are no beings with powers of the mind in...wait._

That could not be right. He sensed a presence within Lylat. A Cerinian. And one with a powerful mind at that. For a moment the Wizard wondered if it might be a deception, a ploy by the Dragon to get him to use his powers and reveal his location. He hesitated. If this was the Dragon then he could be dooming himself and every being in this system and beyond to slavery. Though, when he thought about it, he realized if he did nothing their fates would be the same. Deciding to take a leap of faith the Wizard began focusing his energies to bring this child of Cerinia to him. No, not to him. Somewhere else would be a much better idea. Refocusing he determined to send her to Krazoa Palace. They would need the Brothers in order to defeat the Dragon, and if he sent her there she could find her own way to him. Yes, that would work. Another thought occurred to him, she would need weapons. He searched her general vicinity and felt a rush of elation as he realized she possessed Cerinian weapons. He would bring those too. Now all he had to do was get her here.

* * *

"Check."

Krystal glanced up from her book to look at Slippy and Peppy. The two of them had been playing chess for the past hour, and Krystal still couldn't really tell who was winning. Granted she was unfamiliar with the game, though Slippy had been happy to explain the rules to her. She knew, for instance, that check was a bad thing. Or a good thing, depending on who checked who.

"I have you right where I want you old man," Slippy said, managing to be cocky in spite of the fact he'd already lost his queen and most of his other pieces.

"You tell him Slip," Fox said from where he sat next to Krystal. "He doesn't have a chance." He whispered in her ear.

Krystal smiled and nuzzled into his neck. "That's not a nice thing to say," she whispered back.

"It's the truth," Peppy said.

Krystal noticed one of the hare's ears pointed in their direction. "You never know Peppy. Slippy might have an elaborate trap planned," the vixen warned him.

"Yeah," Slippy nodded, moving his king out of check. The toad's eyes widened when he saw the countermove Peppy intended to make. "You don't want to do that," his voice cracking in desperation.

Peppy just smirked under his mustache and moved his rook, boxing Slippy in. "Checkmate I believe."

Slippy cursed as the hare knocked his king over. "Best two out of three?"

"Sure."

Krystal watched as the two of them replaced the pieces on the board.

"I don't know how you guys can do more than one match of that," Fox shook his head. "It takes so long."

"Once you get older you'll appreciate being able to do something that let's you sit and think," Peppy told him, giving the tod an amused glance.

"Maybe. But for now I prefer to pass the time with things that require a little more energy," Fox replied.

Krystal arched an eyebrow. "Oh? What might those things be?"

"You'll find out one of these days," Fox said, a teasing look in his eyes.

"Not in front of our friends Foxy," Krystal teased right back.

Slippy glanced at them and asked, "Have you two..."

"No," Fox said quickly, a little color coming to his ears. Krystal sensed he'd forgotten they weren't alone for a moment. He had been getting a little more comfortable teasing and hinting about that subject in the past few days, though obviously only in their private moments. Their late night chats, prompted by her recurring nightmare, certainly seemed to be drawing them closer to a more physical kind of intimacy.

"Not yet," Krystal added, winking in Fox's direction. Peppy chuckled and Slippy shook his head.

Adjusting herself on the couch Krystal plopped her sandaled feet in Fox's lap, wiggling her toes at him. Fox smiled and began gently stroking the fur on her legs. Krystal's tail wagged in response. _"Such a good boy,"_ She thought to him, entering his mind.

" _One of us has to be the good person in the relationship,"_ He thought back.

" _Are you implying I'm a bad girl?"_

" _Well, you do seem to enjoy walking around in loincloths and brass bras. Makes me wonder about..."_

Krystal giggled audibly at what she saw Fox thinking. _"And you say you're the good person!"_

Fox just smirked at her and began to gently rub her toes. Krystal cooed at the feeling and set down her book. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the feeling of Fox giving her a massage. He stopped a moment later and she felt him remove his hands. Without opening her eyes she wiggled her toes some more and said, "Foxy, don't stop. You were just getting into it."

"Krystal. Your feet are glowing."

"Very silly Fox. I know I just glow with beauty in your eyes," Krystal said, her voice amused.

"Seriously Krystal. Your feet are _actually_ glowing."

"Fox..." She stopped before she could admonish him. Now that she thought about it her feet did feel strangely tingly. Opening her eyes she looked at her feet and had to stop herself from letting out a scream. Her feet were glowing a bright pinkish purple. Getting up off the couch she looked down at her feet and did her best not to panic. "What the bloody hell is this?" she shook her head, wondering if she might just be hallucinating. But Fox was seeing it too, and Peppy and Slippy were also staring wide eyed and worried at her.

All semblance of control of her emotions disappeared when she saw the glowing tendrils of pink and purple light start to envelop the rest of her legs. The tingling sensation came along with it, and before she knew it she could barely feel her legs. "Fox! Help me!"

Fox just stared at her, and she could tell he was utterly at a loss for what to do. It was then that she began to sense a presence in her mind. She heard a whispering, it sounded as if it came from right by her ear, in a language she had heard only in her dreams. _"Come with us child. But do not come alone."_

The glow became more intense, and Krystal tried not to scream in terror when she saw her feet begin to dissolve. "Fox! Fox grab onto me. Now!" she looked at him desperately, holding out her arms.

Fox didn't hesitate. He grabbed her and flung his arms around her. The glowing tendrils of energy promptly surrounded Fox as well, and Krystal saw the two of them begin to dissolve. Her vision went double, then triple. She saw Fox press himself flush to her, and realized suddenly that she could see him as if from a distance. She could also see herself. Casting her out of body vision about she saw stars and nebulas, even a few planets. Were they tumbling through space?

"Krystal? Krystal what's happening?" Fox asked, his voice tightly controlled, though she could still hear the fear hiding within it. She saw that both of them had apparently tucked their tail between their legs.

"I don't know. Just hold on tight," she replied, trying to sound reassuring. Her own voice was far less steady than Fox's however.  
She saw Fox tighten his grip around her body, and she found that if she tried to do the same to him it seemed to work. Krystal couldn't remember ever feeling as scared and confused as she did when she found herself controlling her body by remote. Then, off in the distance, she spotted what looked like purple lights. "Fox? Do you see those?"

"Purple lights?" Fox's head turned to look in the same direction she did.

"Yes," Krystal confirmed. Her triple vision seemed to be phasing in and out, so that at various times she saw one light, then three. The same held true for her body. At times there were three of her and Fox, and then they would all tumble into each other and merge back into one. If she'd been in her body she knew she'd have been sick by now.

"Yeah. They're getting closer too," Fox answered.

Krystal focused on watching the purple lights as they grew larger in her vision. They resolved into faces as they got closer. The details were lost as Krystal could barely focus her vision, and when she did manage to focus enough to get a good look she didn't see much, as, despite the glow, the faces were transparent.

The purple being, whatever it was, began to spin around their bodies, the glow combining into one blinding arc surrounding her and Fox. Krystal felt her consciousness return to her body, and the speed of their fall began to increase, or at least the pull of whatever had them in their grip grew much, much stronger. A moment later the light surrounding them exploded in all directions and Krystal yelped as she felt herself smack into something cold, hard, and wet. Fox's weight crashed down on her an instant later, knocking the wind out of her.

"Fox? Get off me please," Krystal wheezed.

Fox rolled off of her. "Ohh. What happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know," Krystal said.

Without Fox covering her Krystal could feel water pattering against her fur. Looking upwards she saw that the sky was full of dark, forbidding, storm clouds. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and lightning arced briefly in the sky. Getting to her feet Krystal looked out at the horizon. A burst of lightning cut through the dark and illuminated the horizon for a brief instant. In the distance she saw the peak of mountain rising at what looked to be the center of the storm.

Fox tapped her on the shoulder. "Here Krystal, take this."

Turning around Krystal reached out and took hold of her staff from Fox. "It seems whoever brought us here didn't intend for us to be unarmed."

"That's a double edged sword so to speak. This place might be dangerous. Whatever this place is," Fox said to her, slinging his sword on his back.

Krystal nodded and looked around, trying to get a handle on exactly where here was. A building towered over them, made of iron and and stone. The walls were surrounded by a series of flying buttresses, with stain glass windows between them, and balconies connecting them beneath the windows. Rainwater flowed down them, glittering in the lightning flashes. "No. No this cannot be right," Krystal's ears tipped back as she realized she recognized this place.

Fox looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Krystal took a step forward, turning her head this way and that in an attempt to take in everything. This couldn't be right. This place couldn't be the same as the one she kept seeing in her dreams. Except that it was. Every detail matched. The rain, the stone, the iron. The only thing missing was the battle.

She caught sight of something ahead of them. She gasped when she realized it was the body of the creature she had seen being attacked in her dream. Breaking into a run she sprinted towards the body, hoping he might be able to provide some answers. It's head swept up in a massive crest, and a pair of horns grew out of it. Deep wounds covered one of his flanks, gashes with blood oozing from them. Krystal could sense the life draining out of him. She had to close her mind to it, if not she would be overwhelmed by the sense of death, a fate not far off for the being. "Do you know where we are?" she asked, keeping her voice gentle.

The creature groaned and looked up at her. "W-who are you?" his voice was weak and raspy.

Krystal recoiled in shock when she heard him speak. He spoke Cerinian. Not quite the dialect she spoke, but very similar. Switching to her native language she answered, "I am Krystal Zonoc." She glanced over her shoulder to see Fox standing behind her. Pointing to him she continued, "This is my friend Fox McCloud. We uh, well we just got dumped here. Problem is we don't know where here is."

"You are on... Sauria, the Dinosaur Planet, at the Krazoa Palace," the creature rasped. "Go inside. If you have been brought here then you have been summoned."

"Summoned by whom?" Krystal's brown knit in confusion.

"The Krazoa. Go inside, the SharpClaw have driven them into their Shrine. Find them and they-will give you the answers you seek."

Krystal wanted to ask him more, try to find out something about who these Krazoa were, but as the dinosaur spoke those words the last bit of life ebbed out of him. Krystal patted him on the muzzle, wishing she could have done something for him. "Thank you," she whispered to the dinosaur. Standing she turned to Fox, switching back to Cornerian. "It seems we've been summoned by the Krazoa."

"Who?" Fox inquired, looking confused. Krystal couldn't blame him, she felt just as confused.

"I really don't know. But this place. I've seen it before," Krystal said, looking up at the Palace. "It's the place from my dreams."

"You mean the dream you've been having since we got back from Cerinia?" Fox asked, his face a study in surprise.

"Yes," Krystal answered, nodding.

"That's impossible," Fox ran a hand over his ears. "That just...that just can't be. Dreams aren't real. You can see people you've seen before and all that but you can't...Krystal what is going on?"

Walking up to him she put a hand on his shoulder. "Honestly? I have no idea. But we've been summoned. That dinosaur spoke Cerinian, and I'm certain now that that dream was an attempt at communication. Something was trying to warn me of a danger here."

The male vulpine took a breath and did his best to steady himself before walking over to examine the dinosaur's wounds. "This looks like it happened a while ago. These wounds had started to heal. I think he died more of exposure than the wounds themselves."

Looking at the gashes Krystal realized Fox was right. Some of them had started to heal. She shuddered, and not from the cold of the rain. He must have been out here for more than a week, if her dream had come when the attack came. What a slow, horrifying death. "He spoke Cerinian."

"He what?"

"He spoke Cerinian. Or at least something very, very close to it," Krystal explained.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Krystal answered. "But at least you'll probably be able to use your translator."

"Convenient," Fox replied, switching it on and inserting the ear bud. "Not that I'm complaining. There's a lot of other things worth complaining about."

Krystal nodded. She couldn't agree more. She didn't like the fact that she had been kidnapped. Stolen away from her friends in the most terrifying manner possible. Whoever these Krazoa were they had a lot to learn about asking for help. "He said this planet was called Sauria, the Dinosaur Planet. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah. It's on the same orbit as Corneria, sort of a sister world. Rarely ever visited though," Fox explained.

"Do you think Peppy and Slippy will be able to find us?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah, they should be able to," Fox said. "I have my comm, they'll just scan for the beacon. Might take them awhile, but this thing's battery lasts for months, and they'll find us long before then. Did the dinosaur tell you what we need to do?"

"He said that someone called the SharpClaw have driven the Krazoa out of the Palace, that they're hiding in their Shrine. He also said that we should go inside to find them," Krystal answered, looking down at the dinosaur and wishing once again that she could have helped him.

"Alright. Still no real idea who these Krazoa are but anything is better than standing out here in the rain all day," Fox glanced around. "Let's fan out and try and find an entrance."

Krystal spotted a ramp leading to a lower level. "I'll head down there," She said, pointing.

"Good. I'll check out up here."

Making her way down the ramp Krystal frowned as she saw another one of the dinosaurs. She didn't sense any life coming from him. "The battle must not have gone well," Krystal said softly to herself as she passed him. Questions about who had won, who had lost, and just who the fight had been between lingered in her mind however.

Stepping past an iron protrusion in the ground Krystal glanced around to see if she could find an entrance. A stone awning provided shelter from the rain. Getting underneath it Krystal began investigating the wall, trying to find something that might prove to be an entrance. The wall seemed perfectly solid. She was about to turn around when she felt a burst of warm air escape from somewhere. Looking more closely she spotted a crack in the stone. "Hmmm," she approached and pressed her eye against it. She could just see inside to a hallway bathed in orange torch light.

Making her way back up to Fox's level she called out to him. "Find anything?"

He shook his head as he approached her. "Nothing. You?"

"I think so. A crack in the wall. It looks like we might be able to blast through," Krystal told him.

"I didn't have time to pack any dynamite," Fox deadpanned. "What do you propose we do the blasting with? I don't think my sword will do it. Will your staff?"

Krystal smiled as she looked at her staff. Yes, that might work. Nodding she motioned for him to follow her. They made their way down to the second level and Krystal led him to the crack in the wall. Fox leaned in to get a good look at it and said, "How'd you see that? It's pretty tiny."

"I felt the warm air coming from it. Probably just lucky," she explained. "Now, you might want to step back just a bit."

Once Fox had moved back a few steps Krystal extended her staff and pressed the bottom, angled end against the stone. Using her link to the weapon Krystal commanded it to make a groundquake. It would be a tricky business using just enough seismic force to make a section of the wall crumble without causing an entire section of the building to collapse as well. Krystal focused all of her attention on making sure that didn't take place. The ground around her began to vibrate and the wall shook, she heard more cracks beginning to form, and she could see the stress points in her mind's eye. She gave it a few more seconds and a bit more force and then, with a loud noise, part of the wall came crumbling down, reduced to a fine powder by her staff.

Opening her eyes she stepped back and admired her handiwork. The hole she had made would be just large enough for her and Fox to get through, but small enough that the entire floor above them wouldn't collapse and crush the two of them.

"Nice work," Fox said.

"Thanks," Krystal replied, clipping her staff back on her loincloth's loop.

Stepping inside Krystal smiled at the warmth. It was a blessed relief from the cold, wet air outside. Torches offered a flickering, orange colored illumination. Krystal closed her eyes and let her telepathy extend outwards, trying to gain a feel for the place. She could sense some life, very faint, but for the most part the Palace seemed...empty. It felt to her as if much of the life energy that should have been there was absent. It reminded her of what she had heard in her dream, that the SharpClaw attacking the Krazoa Palace were trying to take "them". She could only assume they must have been trying to take the Krazoa. She got the feeling they'd succeeded.

"Where to now?" Fox asked as he looked around.

Opening her eyes she pointed down the hall. "Straight on, then take a right."

"Any particular reason?" Fox asked her.

"No. But we have to start somewhere," Krystal shrugged.

"This place is quiet," Fox noted as he followed her, his ears swiveling in different directions. "Were you able to sense anything?"

"No. Not really," Krystal answered. "The place feels empty, whoever attacked here didn't stay behind it seems."

"Lucky us."

They turned the corner on the right into another hallway. This corridor was a bit larger, with a higher ceiling. On either side of the corridor Krystal spotted what looked like wheels with the spokes on the outside rather than the inside. Cocking her head in curiousity she approached one, leaning down to get a closer look. Whatever the inside out wheel was it didn't seem to appreciate her scrutiny. Krystal found her curiosity repaid with a jet of flame that came very close to singing her nose right off. She yelped and jumped back, falling on her rear.

"Krystal!" Fox ran to her side and helped her up. "You ok?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine," Krystal nodded, her tongue licking her now dry nose instinctively as she cursed under breath.

"Well," said Fox. "This is quite a lovely place. They have flamethrowers in the walls."

"Perhaps they have issues with tomb raiders," Krystal suggested as she stood up. "Either way we should probably be careful."

"Yeah, no leaning down to investigate things," Fox advised.

"Agreed."

Both she and Fox went about crossing the hall with extreme care. Krystal decided to count it as a minor victory when the two of them made it to the other side without getting set on fire.

The next room stole her breath away. It was huge. Light poured in from glass skylights, and torches were mounted on a raised platform that ran around the edge of the room. Wooden urns were placed between the torches. Tapestries made of a thin, filmy, almost transparent material swayed gently, seemingly of their own accord, the air in the room being quite still. One end of the room was dominated by a wall with a large symbol, a sort of six pronged star with a diamond shape in the middle. Turning to look at the other end her eyes widened at the sight of a massive, monolithic statue with a flat face and some sort of fur hanging off its chin. It reminded her a bit of the Cerinian temple statues. Though these ones appeared more masculine. She guessed the statues themselves were meant to be the Krazoa.

"Wow," Fox said, looking around in awe. "This is one big place."

"I have a feeling whoever built it wanted it to impress," Krystal said.

"True. But they also built it to be a fortress. Why else would they have flamethrowers in the halls?"

"Don't have to tell me, I almost lost my muzzle to one of the bloody things," Krystal said, Fox's reminder souring her a bit on the spectacle of the room.

Deciding to do some investigating Krystal walked over to the wall with the symbol on it. She ran her hand across it, feeling wood instead of stone against her fingers. Interesting. She also spotted what seemed like a seam running down the middle.

"Hey! What do you imagine this is?"

Krystal looked over at Fox to find him standing next to a raised section of the floor. "Search me Fox, I'm only a little less lost than you are. Step on it, see what happens."

Fox gave her a skeptical look. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean we did just come out of a fiery hallway of death. Who knows what else around here could be a trap?"

"No," Krystal looked back at where she'd seen the seam. "No I think that one is alright. Step on it please?" Krystal instructed, taking a step back from the wall.

Fox sighed, mumbled something about how if he died he knew who to blame, then mounted the black stone plate. A loud crashing noise split the air and Krystal watched as the wooden wall slid open. "A door. I thought so," she said.

Krystal felt a little trickle in the back of her mind, cool and refreshing. " _Yes, that is the way child. Through there."_

It was the same voice she'd heard when she and Fox were abducted. Instantly she put up mental barriers and made herself alert. " _Who are you?"_ Krystal asked, making sure her mental tone was firm and unafraid.

" _A friend. You have no reason to fear me."_

" _You abducted me and my mate. I think I have every reason to. So, I ask again, who are you?"_ Krystal countered.

The voice remained silent for a moment. _"I am known as The Wizard, and I brought you here because this world is in great danger, and you are the only one who can save it. Please, we need your help."_

Krystal frowned. She still wasn't certain about all of this, but she could feel the emotions of The Wizard through their link, and she sensed no deception. With that in mind, as well as the plea for help, she answered in the only way she knew how. _"Fine. I'm coming then. But where do I need to go?"_

The Wizard sent a channel of relief through their link before saying, _"This is the way."_

Her mind filled with images, each of them leading from one to another. They ended with an image of a portal of rippling water. Krystal smiled, he must have been a powerful telepath indeed to send that much knowledge all at once. The link severed the moment the knowledge had been sent to her though, and Krystal felt the cool trickle of energy dissipate. Turning to Fox she said, "I know where we need to go."

Fox walked off the plate to stand next to her. The moment his weight lifted however the wall slammed back into place with a _bang!_ Both he and Krystal jumped at the noise. "Well I think we have a new problem. How are we supposed to get through that door if one of us has to stand on the plate to keep it open?"

Krystal picked up one of the wooden urns sitting at the sides of the room. Hefting it on her shoulder she said, "I really hope this isn't sacrilege."

"If it is I think we'll get away with it. I don't think anybody is home," Fox commented, crossing his arms and looking around the room, checking corners and spots that might be used for concealment.

"Could be ghosts," Krystal answered, her tone half serious.

"Do you sense any?" Fox asked.

"No. I was only joking really," Krystal said, setting down the urn and smiling as the plate sunk back into the ground and the door opened with another loud _boom!_

Krystal began to make her way into the next chamber but stopped when she felt Fox grab her arm. "What is it?"

"I want to know where you're getting your directions from," Fox said, his expression earnest.

"Someone called The Wizard," Krystal told him. "He's the one who brought us here."

"Can we trust him?"

Krystal thought about what she'd felt during her communion with The Wizard. She'd sensed anxiety, seriousness, even a hint of desperation. But over it all was a positive energy that seemed to engender trust. She had sensed no deception. "Yes. I think so. And besides that, I don't think we really have that much of a choice, do you?"

Fox let go of her arm and nodded. "Lead the way then."


	3. Chapter 3 The Krazoa

A/N: Hullo all! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but I've been pretty busy with school and a couple of projects I've been working on with my good friend Xengo. Speaking of which check out our collaborative account Xengo Whitefur, (FF is being a butt about the link). It will be filled with fluffy, silly, and sometimes steamy, goodness. Go ahead and give it a watch, we've got quite a few stories coming down the pipe.

Now, shameless self-promotion done with I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and I'll try not to keep you waiting quite so long for the next one.

* * *

Chapter Three

The Krazoa

"Where exactly are we going?" Fox asked.

"Deeper into the Palace I would presume," Krystal told him, not for the first time. For the past twenty minutes they had ventured through several rooms and long corridors, all lit with torch light and made of stone, iron, and smooth marble. Their footsteps echoed behind them as they went around a corner and into another large room.

The room they entered looked similar to the ones they had seen before. A statue rose in front of the far wall, looking out over the room, standing silent guard. Torches burned, providing a flickering illumination. Windows and skylights also provided some light, though Krystal had begun to wonder if the windows themselves were glowing, as there seemed precious little sunlight outside.

There were, however, some differences between this room and the ones they'd seen previously. Looking at the left wall Krystal saw the entrance to a passage halfway up the wall, but with no clear means of reaching it. And to the right, instead of a solid wall, some sort of portal led into a second, smaller room. "There." Krystal pointed.

Fox followed her gaze. His eyebrows arched. "Is that..." He squinted. "Water?"

Upon closer inspection the two of them confirmed that the portal was indeed closed off by a pool of water, standing vertically, and rippling outward from its center. "This is the place. I saw this right at the end," Krystal told him.

"How is this possible though?" Fox asked, peering so close his nose almost touched the clear surface. "Water doesn't stand up, and there's no glass." Reaching out he touched the edge of the water. His fingers came away wet. "And no forcefield. How?"

"Magic," Krystal replied.

Fox glanced her way. "You aren't serious."

"I am actually," Krystal informed him, her ears flicking in mild irritation. "Certainly your people have some concept of the supernatural. I've seen such things in those films you've shown me."

"Yeah but things like that aren't actually real," Fox argued, still staring at the suspended water, his head cocking from side to side.

"How little your people understand the universe."

"Hey! We understand a lot about the universe." Fox actually seemed offended.

Krystal shrugged and said, "From what I've gleaned you're people are overly focused on the physical realm. There are things that go beyond nature Fox. My guess would be that this is one of them."

Fox just stepped back and looked irritated. "Whatever. This probably isn't the best time for a discussion of metaphysics."

"Agreed." Krystal nodded. "Now, we just have to figure a way through this."

"It's water. We could just, you know, walk through," Fox suggested.

"Care to try?"

"Sure." Fox walked forward and, taking a breath, stepped into the water only to be flung backwards as soon as he made contact with it. Fox cursed as he landed hard on the ground a few feet away.

Running over to him Krystal helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Fox grumbled, muttering yet another string of expletives. "But I don't think we can just walk through it. Maybe there is some sort of forcefield."

"No." Krystal shook her head. "No I don't think so. I think you might just be the wrong person."

"What?" Fox really seemed to be getting annoyed now. "What do you mean wrong person?"

"I don't know," Krystal bit out. "It's a hunch. The Wizard is communicating with me, not you. I think this place might be wired to respond to telepaths."

"I thought you said this is all supernatural, not technology," Fox responded, glaring at the liquid field.

"You know what I mean," Krystal sighed.

"Sorry," Fox apologized. "I just...don't like this situation."

"Neither do I," Krystal said. "But we must keep a cool head. I'm sure Peppy and the others are looking for us. But for now at least, we need to play along."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right." Fox did his best to put a smile on his face. "Now, you have an idea?"

"Yes. I'll walk through."

"I just tried that Krystal," Fox said, confused. "Didn't work out."

"For you. Let's just find out if my hunch is right. And be ready to catch me if it isn't," Krystal said.

"Alright," Fox relented.

Krystal took a deep breath and approached the water field. _I really hope this works._ Taking a step forward she made contact with the water and, a moment later, emerged on the other side. "I'm not even wet," she said, smiling to herself. She turned to see Fox on the other side giving her a thumbs up. Now, how to get him through? Reaching out she stuck her hand through the water and beckoned Fox. The male vulpine grabbed her hand, seeming to get the idea, and Krystal yanked him through. He stumbled a little as he passed inside, but otherwise seemed fine.

"Nice work," he said. "Of course if that hadn't worked I have a feeling my face would be paying for it."

Krystal's eyes widened and she put a hand to her muzzle. "I hadn't even thought of that."

"Don't worry," Fox said. "I'd just have gone from handsome to ruggedly handsome."

That got a laugh out of Krystal. "I'm glad to see your sense of humor is returning."

"Where are we?" Fox asked, looking around the chamber they now found themselves in.

A series of squat, egg shaped columns formed a circle around the outer edges of the chamber. At the center was a round platform of brown stone, with a gently sloping glass dome over it. The glass was carved with a floral pattern, and glowed with a yellow-orange light.

" _There child. Step on the platform and it will send you to the place that my brothers have retreated to. They will guide you further."_

 _"Wait!"_ Krystal called as she felt The Wizard leaving her mind again.

 _"Yes child?"_

 _"What about Fox? Can he come?"_

 _"Is he pure of heart?"_

That made Krystal pause. She glanced at Fox. To be honest she wasn't certain what that really meant. She wasn't really certain she was even pure of heart. She told that to The Wizard.

The Wizard transmitted a sense of faint amusement before replying, _"You are pure of heart to us child. There is no true evil in your heart. Only that which is normal for all beings."_

 _"And what about Fox?"_

 _"He is obscured to me from this distance. He is not gifted with powers of the mind, and I cannot link with him unless I am much closer. But, should you vouch for him I am willing to place my trust in him."_

 _"Yes. I vouch for him."_ Krystal replied without a moment's hesitation.

 _"Very well. Take his hand and he shall be allowed entrance."_

The Wizard withdrew and Krystal held out her hand. "Come with me."

Fox took her hand and the two of them stepped onto the glass. "Now what?" he asked.

In answer to his question a humming noise filled the chamber and Krystal began to feel lightheaded. The light around them grew brighter and seemed to radiate outwards, filling the room. Then she felt that same tumbling sensation she'd felt when she and Fox were whisked away from the _Great Fox_. The sensation passed after a few seconds and the two vulpines found themselves in a chamber similar to the one they had just been transported from. The only difference in the room was that the exit was guarded by a pair of Krazoa statues.

"Where are we?" Fox inquired, looking up at the face of one of the statues. "Another part of the Palace?"

"I'm not sure," Krystal answered as she stepped off the platform. Walking into the next room she spotted a ladder. "There's a ladder in here though. I say we just keep going forward."

Fox joined her and nodded. "Like you said, play along."

Setting her foot on the first rung Krystal started to climb but then thought better of it.

"Something wrong?" Fox asked.

"Why don't you go first?" Krystal suggested.

"No no, ladies first," Fox said, motioning to the ladder.

Krystal flicked her tail. "Fox, unless you think you'd be comfortable staring up my loincloth I suggest you forget chivalry and climb up first."

"Oh." Fox blushed and began his ascent first.

Smiling just a bit Krystal followed him, trying not to sneeze when the tip of his tail tickled her nose. Reaching the top Krystal stepped onto the cool stone of the floor and looked down the corridor. The same egg shaped columns lined the walls, each of them mounted on top of a raised platform running all the way to the other end of the room. Three things caught her eye however. The first was a metal grate which seemed to be generating heat. Fox was about to step on it. "Fox!"

He stopped and turned back just as three jets of flame shot up from beneath the grating. "Damn it!" Fox cursed. He whipped his tail around and, after licking his fingers, put out a tiny fire at the tip.

"You ok?" Krystal asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah yeah," Fox grumbled. "But why is every place we go on this planet a freaking death trap?"

"All adventures are dangerous," Krystal offered.

"Well I'm glad one of us is having fun," Fox retorted.

"Oh don't get snippy. I know you'd rather not be here, but we are here, and these people need our help. So come on. Stiff upper lip," Krystal said.

Fox relented and, after the flames had shot up again, they jumped safely to the other side. Then came the other two things to catch Krystal's eye. The second was a long pit in the middle of the floor with some sort of jellyfish like thing floating around inside it. The third was a red force field swirling in front of an iron gate leading to the next section of the...well Krystal actually didn't quite know what to call the place yet. She hoped the people she and Fox were supposed to be rescuing would have more answers.

She and Fox both watched the jellyfish thing float around inside the pit, seemingly oblivious to them. When it turned its front to them Krystal saw that it seemed to have a sort of green "face" similar to the ones they'd seen on the statues throughout Krazoa Palace. Could this be one of the people they were looking for?

Closing her eyes Krystal extended her telepathy towards the being, trying to establish communication with it. All she got from it was a basic impression, it didn't seem to have any sort of complex thought patterns. In fact its entire mind seemed devoted to the task of floating around in circles.

She heard a chuckle inside her mind then. _"No child. That is not them. Defeat the urdu and the field will grant you and your companion entrance."_

 _"Kill him? I don't want to kill him if I don't have to,"_ Krystal protested, though she was already reaching for her staff, extending it and activating the fire blaster.

 _"Worry not, the urdu cannot be killed, only defeated. He will be fine, it is his purpose. Go! Find them!"_

"Krystal? What are you doing?" Fox looked at her with concern, his sword drawn.

"I'm supposed to kill that thing. That will bring down the force field," Krystal told him.

"Did The Wizard tell you that?"

"Yes. He's been communicating with me. Filling in blanks and such."

"He sounds like a very helpful fellow," Fox said dryly.

Turning back to the urdu Krystal took aim with her staff and tried to wrap her head around the concept that she wouldn't actually be killing the thing. She let loose with a single projectile and hit the urdu square in the face. The creature dissolved in a flash of purple light, leaving behind nothing but empty air. The red force field shrunk in on itself and disappeared, and the iron gate behind it raised up.

Climbing down into the pit she and Fox made there way into the next room. Krystal heard a rustling behind them and turned to see the urdu reappear in a flash of the same purple light. Briefly she extended her telepathy towards it, probing to see if it was the same one. Much to her surprise she found the thought pattern to be identical. She found herself trusting The Wizard that much more.

The next room was a relatively straight shot. A button on the floor opened a gate at the end, through which she could see a large room. The only thing standing in their way were a series of the same fire traps they had encountered earlier inside of Krazoa Palace. Jets of flame shot out across the ground every few seconds, the pattern staggered so that one would go off before being followed by the other two. The result being that there was always some sort of obstacle preventing passage.

"Great. More firetraps," Fox grumbled.

Krystal frowned but decided that one of them needed to be a little more enthusiastic. Summoning a smile she punched him on the arm and said, "Come on Fox. Where's your spirit of adventure?"

Fox made a show of rubbing his arm where she'd hit him. "I think I left it back on the ship."

"Well don't worry, I'll try and have enough for both of us,"Krystal responded as she stepped on the button. The gate across from them came up and the two of them proceeded to navigate the flames. They made it across and through the gate just as it shut behind them. "Wasn't so bad," Krystal chirped, somehow feeling just a bit happier than she probably should have been after being kidnapped and forced to navigate through a series of death traps. Now that she noticed it there seemed to be a sort of positive energy in the air, and it definitely was causing her mood to brighten.

The room they were in was far larger than the ones they'd just passed through, though still a bit smaller than the ones at the Palace. Painted on the ground were floral designs in a variety of fading colors. And her ears picked up the sound of water splashing gently near the walls.

The far end of the room however contained the greatest oddity. Suspended on the wall, in an iron circle, was a disk of water. It rippled out from the center, but it stayed suspended inside the circle. It reminded Krystal of the portal they'd gone through in the Palace.

Sensing something she opened her mind to find that the positive energy she'd been feeling seemed to radiate from the iron circle. She focused her eyes on it, Fox's gaze following hers. Once they were both staring at it something inside began to glow. It started out small and Krystal nearly mistook it for a trick of the water. But, as it grew larger, Krystal could tell from the purple-pink glow that it could not be the water itself. Instead it must be something emerging from the water.

A gentle breeze made Krystal's hair flutter, and a moment later a purple and pink head, an exact replica of the ones on the statues, burst out of the water without spilling so much as a drop. This first one was followed by another, and then another, until there were six of the ghost like entities floating around the room. Krystal kept her eyes on them as they circled the chamber, her ears picking up the faint whispers that each left in its wake.

"Krystal?" Fox asked, his body tensing up as he kept his gaze fixed on the floating apparitions. "What are these things?"

"I have no idea," Krystal answered honestly. "I saw them in my dream though. Right at the end."

"That is correct, Krystal Zonoc."

The voice sounded like a whisper, almost an echo, but Krystal's ears picked it up fine despite that. Fox's ears perked as well, indicating he could hear it, confirming to Krystal that it wasn't just in her mind this time.

The apparitions made a circle at the center of the room. One remained at the bottom, another at the top, and two formed the middle of the circle. Tendrils of energy, almost like hair, billowed behind each of them, lashing and drifting of their own accord. "We are Krazoa," they said in unison, their voices loud as a whisper.

Krystal's telepathic senses began to spike. Each of them seemed to be giving off mental energy. She let herself explore it, trying to lock down exactly what these things might be. She found herself bombarded by thought patterns, all of them working in a perfect, complex, and utterly incomprehensible harmony.

"What are you guys? Ghosts?" Fox inquired, crossing his arms and looking at the beings suspiciously. His body remained tense.

"We prefer the term Spirit," the Krazoa replied, their heads turning to look directly at Fox. "You are Fox McCloud."

The orange vulpine appeared a bit taken aback. "How did you know that?"

"We, and those like us, know many things," they replied before turning their gaze back to Krystal. "You are Krystal. A child of Cerinia. You have been brought here by The Wizard, correct?"

"Yes," she answered, taking a step towards the circle of spirits. Not for the first time it struck her just how similar their faces looked to the statues of the Cerinian goddesses. "Now, do you mind telling us why we were brought here?"

"There is a great evil that has stirred from its slumber," the Krazoa said. "The Dragon has been awoken."

Their light seemed to dim, and Krystal saw the hairlike tendrils curl closer to their faces. She could sense fear in each of them. "What is The Dragon?" she asked.

The light of the spirits grew brighter and the tendrils resumed their more peaceful flowing. "An ancient evil. A spirit who we once contended with. We locked him away in the core of this world one million years ago. But now someone has broken the KeyStone which kept him and his magic energy locked away, and he is released. The Dragon must be returned to his prison."

Krystal glanced at Fox and noticed that her companion seemed a bit less than impressed. He gave voice to his doubts before Krystal could stop him. "So what? What does this have to do with the rest of Lylat?"

Krystal opened her mouth to apologize, but the Krazoa preempted her. "The question is fair. The Dragon has a desire to rule over all that he can observe. He wishes to rule over each and every star that has ever been seen in the night sky. If you do not stop him here he will unleash himself upon the inhabitants of every corner of creation."

"If you defeated him once why didn't you just seal him back in yourselves?" Fox pressed.

"Because, when Scales and the Sharpclaw attacked we had no choice but to flee here, to the Protective Shrine. From here we are safe, but we are also powerless. Were it not for the intervention of The Wizard we would be trapped here. We wish to help you defeat him, but we cannot travel outside the Shrine without a vessel. That is why The Wizard summoned you child," the Krazoa explained, looking back at Krystal. Throughout the explanation their light seemed to dim, and Krystal sensed their mood becoming almost embarrassed. If any of them had had proper cheeks she could tell they would have been blushing. They felt ashamed of their conduct, running to the Shrine. But she got the feeling they'd had little choice.

However, in addition to the Krazoa's feelings Krystal could also sense Fox's. She could tell he remained unconvinced. Taking him aside she said softly, "You don't have to do this Fox."

"Why do you say that?"

"They only really need me. I think it must be my telepathy, they can survive within me," Krystal told him. "At least that's what I'm guessing."

Fox looked at her and said, "I'm not letting you do this alone. And besides, neither of us have much choice at the moment."

"Are you sure?" Krystal looked at him intently. She could still sense some of his reluctance, but it seemed to be fading away. She knew Fox, and she doubted very much that he had it in him to back away from something like this. Mercenary he might have been, but when he had helped save her people it had been with a passion born of more than a simple desire for reward.

"Of course I am Krystal." Fox nodded. "I'm not a fan of how they brought us here, but I doubt they had a choice. And...well I did promise you an adventure didn't I?"

Krystal smiled and, no doubt thanks to the happy, positive energy flooding her telepathy, beeped him on the nose. "That's the attitude."

The two of them turned back to the Krazoa who, if they had been listening, didn't show any outward sign of it. Then again Krystal really didn't feel all that confident about her ability to read Krazoan body language. "What do we need to do to defeat this Dragon?"

"You must return us to the Palace. Once you have done this, seek out The Wizard. He forged the KeyStone that kept The Dragon locked away, find him, for he can guide you to where the pieces have scattered. But do so quickly, for The Dragon will look to find these pieces to prevent them from being reforged. When you have done all of this, return to the Palace, and we will join with you for the final confrontation." The Krazoa told them.

"Doesn't sound so bad," Krystal said. "The Wizard has already been in contact. So, what happens next?"

"You must be our vessel for the return to the Palace," The Krazoa answered.  
"And what does that mean exactly?" Fox inquired, grabbing Krystal's wrist before she could move.

"Fear not Fox McCloud, it will be quite harmless," The Krazoa answered, projecting a reassuring energy that seemed to mollify the male vulpine as he let go of Krystal's wrist.

Stepping forward Krystal brought herself within arms reach of the spirits. Her fur began to stand a bit on end, and the positive energy radiating from the Spirits made her lips curl in a smile. "What do I need to do?"

"Open your mind child, and we will find a way," The Krazoa instructed her.

Closing her eyes Krystal began to let down the various barriers she usually maintained around her consciousness. She took deep, slow breaths, and started to move her mind towards a meditative state. Her telepathy began to relax as the walls went down, the energy of her mind almost seeming to ooze outward. She became aware of Fox, but only in a vague way, as she didn't allow herself to focus on any one mind. She did sense his continued trepidation though. Making certain to ignore it she let down the last of her defenses and left her mind completely open. Then, as soon as her mind was undefended, she felt a rush of air and her feet lifted off the ground.

Krystal opened her eyes to see herself floating above the room. Her fur stood on end, and a purple aura surrounded her. Her mind became awash in new thought patterns, and she could feel the Krazoa making a home for themselves in a small, unused corner of her mind. The Spirits began to erect barriers around themselves, cutting off the flow of thought and energy that Krystal knew, had they not stopped it, would have quickly overwhelmed her. Too much of anything, even positive energy like that of the Krazoa, could have an adverse effect on the mind.

She settled gently to the ground and the aura dimmed and disappeared. Fox put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Krystal? You alright?"

"I'm fine." She smiled as she turned to him. "What?"

Fox's eyes had widened to about the size of dinner plates. "Nothing. Your eyes are just...glowing. Just a little."

" _I am sorry child, our presence will have a visible effect."_ The Krazoa's energy, what little they allowed to bleed into her mind, became apologetic.

"Don't worry Fox. They say it's normal," Krystal assured her companion. "Now come on, we should get back to the Palace."

* * *

Krystal stepped off the pad and back into the Palace. The Krazoa within her nudged her towards the wall with the passage in it. "Over there Fox," she said, walking to the wall and looking up at the passage. "Now how do we get up there?"

"No idea," Fox replied, stepping on a small stone circle as he did. "Woah!" He nearly fell down as the circle vibrated and began to rise out of the floor. "Hey, hop on!"

Krystal turned and jumped onto the platform, smiling at Fox. "I knew I brought you along for a reason."

"Yeah. Well, at least I'm good for something," Fox told her with a blush.

"Mmhmm. And you're good company," Krystal said, her smile continuing unabated. It would be a shame to lose all of this positive energy from the Krazoa. Her senses picked up a bit of amusement from the Spirits within her.

The platform came to a halt and the two foxes stepped into the passage. Krystal went first, leading them down the passageway before turning right. She walked several paces and then stopped in front of a large stone Krazoa head hanging off of the wall. A small platform stood in front of it and, at the urging of the Spirits within her, Krystal knelt on it. The feeling of the cool stone against her knees was soon replaced by a sharp pain deep in her chest. "Augh." Krystal curled in on herself, her arms coming to her chest.

"Krystal?" Fox was at her side in a moment. He reached out to touch her but yelped when the purple aura returned, zapping the ends of his fingers. "Ow! What's going on?"

Managing to speak between labored breaths Krystal said, "It's fine-just-augh-little bit of trouble."

 _"I am sorry child, leaving a body is not as easy as entering. The pain will pass. We are almost free."_

Just as the Spirits said this Krystal felt the pain spiking outwards, seeming to come from deep within her before escaping through her skin, then her fur. Her arms flew out to her sides and, with a final pained utterance, the Krazoa flew out of her body and into the statue. Krystal crumpled to the ground, panting, her tail and ears limp. Fox ran to her side and knelt down next to her. Taking her in his arms he propped her up against his chest. "Krystal? Krystal? Come on give me a sign here."

Krystal let out a soft moan and looked up at him. "Fox?"

"Yeah," Fox said with a small frown, looking accusingly at the Krazoa statue. "Wish they'd said something about that earlier."

"It's alright Fox," Krystal assured him with a chuckle, her ears and tail coming back to life. "I'll make it. I'm a tough girl. And, I'll make it especially if you hold me like this more often."

Fox's frown turned into a smile as he looked down at her. "Sure. You got it. What do we..."

He stopped as the statue began to shake, and then all six Krazoa Spirits burst out and sped past them fast enough that they felt the wind behind it as a massive gust. Then, in a voice loud enough to shake mountains, all six spirits said in unison, "Find The Wizard. Reforge the KeyStone. Save this world. You are our only hope!"


	4. Chapter 4 Galleon in the Rain

A/N: Alright guys, here it is, chapter four. Now, I know the last few chapters have been kind of dull, plodding affairs, I can't help but agree. Actually, I've found myself growing bored with this story, so I really can't blame anyone else for feeling the same. Now, no one freak out, I'm not giving up on this story or anything, quite the opposite in fact. As of this upload I have thrown out the next three chapters, all of which were fully written and complete, and I have tossed my original plot notes and plan out the window of a thirty story Cornerian Skyscraper. I rewrote the majority of this chapter, and I have a new plan in mind. Basically, I'm changing things up just as much as I can in an effort to make things more interesting. And, it worked. At least for me. I wrote this chapter overnight basically, so I'm back into it.

Anyways, sorry for the long note, I'll let you guys dive into it. And, of course, I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think!

-general FurFur whitefur

* * *

Chapter Four

Galleon in the Rain

Thunder greeted Fox and Krystal as the two of them stepped back out onto the platform they'd been dropped when they arrived at the Krazoa Palace. Lightning crackled in the sky, providing a burst of light that illuminated the mountain Krystal had spotted earlier. It still looked as if the storm was centered around it, the clouds swirling in that direction.

 _"I did it. I rescued the Krazoa. What do I do now?"_ Krystal asked, hoping The Wizard would be listening. He was.

 _"As my brothers said, you must find me."_

 _"Where are you?"_

 _"I cannot tell you."_

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"You are about to go beyond the confines of the Palace. Within it we are safe from the mind of The Dragon. He cannot look past the many sacred spells and talismans within. But once you leave you will have only your own defenses with which to keep safe your mind."_

 _"I can handle myself,"_ Krystal informed The Wizard. _"How powerful could he be?"_

 _"Very powerful child. That is why you must find me."_

 _"But how? I don't know where to look!"_

 _"Trust in your instincts, and you will find your way to me. But for now, I must be silent. Trust in yourself Krystal, you have all that you will ever need."_

And with that Krystal felt the presence of The Wizard withdraw completely from her mind.

It felt good to have her mind to herself again, even if she'd have preferred he stay and help her.

"So," Fox asked, "Where are we off to now?"

"I'm not sure," Krystal admitted. "The Wizard just told me to follow my instincts. And that everything I need I already have with me."

"Alright then. Where...DOWN!" Fox yelled as he dropped to the ground.

Krystal sensed it an instant before he called it out, already dropping to the ground as a massive pair of claws swept through the space they'd just been occupying. An angered squawk sounded and Krystal looked up to see a massive, scaly flyer with a long beak and two large leathery wings swooping around to come at them again. Just when she thought it was all about to be over a whoosh of air blew past them and a second of the massive flyers rammed into the first, knocking it back.

"Those aren't Sharpclaw you _dope_!" Krystal heard the second flyer yell at the first. His voice was high and nasally, Krystal actually found it a bit funny.

An argument seemed to ensue and Krystal took the opportunity to get herself up off the wet ground. She tried to brush the water off of her front but quickly realized how futile that would be with the rain. Fox stood up next to her, giving her a look before turning his gaze back on the flyers. "Excuse me?" Krystal asked, stepping closer to them. "What's going on?"

The two flyers looked at her. The one on the right, the one who had saved them, said, "We're here on a mission for the CloudRunner Queen. What are you doing here?"

"I was summoned here by the Krazoa," Krystal said. She felt a wave of satisfaction as the two beings looked shocked, glancing at each other and speaking in hushed tones.

"Krystal?" Fox tapped her on the shoulder and pointed up.

Krystal followed his finger and looked up to see more of the flyers, she assumed they must be called CloudRunners, alighting on the roof and walls of the Palace. Turning back to the two CloudRunners Krystal asked again, "What's going on here, exactly?"

The right hand CloudRunner, clearly the boss, said, "The Sharpclaw attacked the Palace. We were sent here to reinforce the EarthWalkers defending this place. It seems we were too late."

"And?" Krystal could sense there was something else.

Boss sighed and his wings drooped a bit. "Princess Kyte, our Queen's daughter, and prince Tricky of the EarthWalker tribe have been kidnapped."

Krystal looked at Fox and smiled. "My instincts are telling me something here."

"Good. Hopefully you have better instincts than the parents who named their kids Kyte and Tricky," Fox said, summoning a smirk. Krystal was happy to see that he was getting out of his angry, resentful funk.

"Don't be rude," Krystal admonished. She gave the two CloudRunners an apologetic glance, neither of them seemed bothered however.

"Sorry. I assume you want to help rescue them?" Fox surmised, looking at the blue vixen.

"Yes. If we rescue them they can probably help us. And we'll need local guides and contacts," Krystal said.

"Agreed." Fox nodded. "But I'll leave the negotiating to you."

Turning back to the CloudRunners Krystal said, "We'd like to help rescue them. Where are they being held?"

Boss blinked his eyes rapidly, and Krystal sensed a wave of happiness and relief from him, that must have been the CloudRunner equivalent of a smile. She got the feeling he and the rookie would have been going it alone were it not for her and Fox. "They're being held on one of general Scales' flying pirate galleons, heading for the SharpClaw fortress on Warlock Mountain. Barnabas and I have been tracking them, and we think we can intercept them before they reach the Mountain. But, we could use your help. It'd probably be easier for you to get down inside the galleon to rescue them."

"Barnabas? What is it with this place and names?" Krystal heard Fox whisper softly enough only another vulpine would have been able to hear. With that in mind Krystal tried not to laugh, he did have a point.

"Alright, when do we leave?" Krystal asked.

"Just climb on our backs little furries. We leave now." Boss said.

"You heard him Fox," Krystal said, already moving to mount Boss. "My name is Krystal by the way. What's yours?"

"Fi. Nice to meet you Krystal. What's your companion's name?" Fi inquired as he began flapping his wings for take off.

Fox looked over and introduced himself, and he managed to be civil about it. Krystal smiled as they gained altitude. They flew away from the Palace, their heading taking them deeper into the storm.

* * *

They flew for hours through the rain. Lightning crackled and thunder boomed, and, through it all, the grey mass of Warlock Mountain grew larger. "Are you sure you know where they are?" Fox called out from Barnabas's back.

"They should be here," Fi replied, head turning this way and that, attempting to find the galleon they were looking for.

Krystal reached out with her telepathy, trying to find out if she could sense the galleon. Her eyes widened and she yelled, "DIVE!"

Neither CloudRunner hesitated, both of them spiraling into deep dives as two flaming chunks of rock flew over them. Looking behind her Krystal's eyes widened when she saw the massive, flying galleon speeding towards her and Fox.

"I take it that's what we're looking for," Fox said, drawing his sword.

Krystal drew her staff and activated the fireblaster. "I think so," she answered. "Fi, can you and Barnabas get us in close? We can jump aboard and clear it out."

"I'll get you as close as I can, but you need to take out the cannons before I can get you onboard," Fi told her.

Her muzzle set in grim determination Krystal kept herself as low to the CloudRunner as she could. The galleon continued flying forward, not wanting to expose its forward cannons. It's rear cannons were another matter however. With a deafening roar they spat out two more chunks of burning rock. Fi and Barnabas dodged these, still managing to gain on the galleon. Once they were close enough, and after having dodged yet another volley, Krystal took aim with her staff and let loose with several bolts of energy. The red blasts of her fireblaster streaked through the dark of the storm, hitting the portside cannon. The cannon burst into flame, and Krystal heard a scream as the operator fell overboard, body aflame.

The starboard cannon reacted, focusing its fire on Krystal. It spat out three more chunks of rock, much faster than it had previously. Fi dodged and weaved, but the cannon kept spraying fireballs at them. Krystal looked over at Fox and smiled, he knew just what to do.

Barnabas, taking advantage of the starboard cannons fixation on Krystal, flew in close. A burst of light shot out from Fox's sword, and the starboard cannon crumbled, incinerated. It seemed the SharpClaw onboard had failed to realize that Fox's weapon, though not quite as versatile as her magic staff, still packed a ranged option similar to her own fireblaster.

"Can you get us close now?" Krystal asked Fi.

The CloudRunner nodded and shot like an arrow for the deck of the flying ship. Barnabas matched his speed and the two flyers ate up the distance. But, just as they were getting close enough for the two vulpines to jump on the deck the galleon began to swing around. Krystal knew what this meant, "They're going to try and get us with the forward cannon." She looked over to Fox and yelled, "Loosen up!"

The other vulpine nodded and the two CloudRunners broke off in opposite directions. The galleon completed its ponderous turn, and the two forward cannon positions began spitting their flaming ammunition. The fire remained so constant that neither Fi nor Barnabas could get close enough for Fox and Krystal to return fire with any accuracy. Growling Krystal looked for an opening. Opening a telepathic line to Fox she asked, _"Any ideas?"_

 _"Wait for them to pass, then we get in on the sides,"_ Fox told her.

Krystal sent him an acknowledgement and relayed the idea to Fi. The CloudRunner nodded and he and his companion, who had been flying away from the Galleon, attempting to dodge the incoming fire, about faced and flew right towards it. Moments later the galleon passed between them and the CloudRunners shifted direction, angling themselves to fly over the deck of the galleon. Krystal took a breath as she saw the deck approach, if her timing was off by even a second she would end up plunging to her death. Gripping her staff she waited for the right moment and...jumped!

She fell only a couple of meters, but she made sure to roll with her momentum, somersaulting to a crouch position a few feet from the galleon's side railing. She did not get time to recover. The SharpClaw crew was on her instantly, brandishing axes and crude maces and clubs. Taking up an aggressive stance Krystal smiled fiercely and said, "Let's dance."

The first two SharpClaw she dodged, letting them tumble as their swings hit nothing but empty air. One of them ended up cracking the other across the face with his club, teeth and blood flying from the creature's broken jaw. The third Krystal took down with a point blank burst from her fireblaster. The SharpClaw stopped mid charge to look down at the smoking hole blown through his chest before collapsing.

A fourth SharpClaw, bigger than the previous three, roared a challenge and lunged for her. Krystal ducked beneath his ax and swiped at his legs with her staff. The alloy weapon made contact with the beast's right knee, and a wet crack indicated she'd hit it with enough force to break it. The SharpClaw howled but didn't go down, swinging at her wildly, blood flowing from where the bone had burst through his scales.

Krystal dodged his swings and fired on him with her fireblaster, tearing a pair of holes through his torso, before turning to the rest of his compatriots.

There were more SharpClaw than she'd expected and, though they lacked the same skill she and Fox were capable of, their numbers and ferocity soon gave them the advantage. Backs pressed to one another Fox and Krystal parried and blocked an increasing number of blows, managing to counterattack with their fireblasters whenever they briefly beat back the horde.

"This doesn't look good," Fox said, stabbing a SharpClaw through the gut.

"No, not really," Krystal answered, jabbing at another of the dinosaurs with her staff. "How many of them are left?"

"Too many," Fox sighed.

Both of them were breathing raggedly, and Krystal could tell that, even despite their initial success, they would be overwhelmed unless they found some way to even the odds. Luckily, before the remaining SharpClaw could close in, help came from above. Fi and Barnabas swooped down, each of them grabbing a SharpClaw up in their claws. They flew off into the distance before dropping the SharpClaw, the two dinosaurs screaming as they fell through the storm. The CloudRunners swooped in again, repeating the same action. The remaining SharpClaw began to panic, running for the doors leading back down into the ship.

Taking advantage of the chaos the two vulpine warriors began picking off their foes one at a time. Bolts of red hot energy seared through the rain, SharpClaw falling in their wake. Moments later it was over. Krystal lowered her staff and looked across the deck, littered with SharpClaw bodies. "Goddesses," she whispered.

Fox sheathed his sword and put a hand on her shoulder. "You gonna be OK?"

Krystal nodded. "Sorry, I just need a moment."

"It's alright," Fox told her, squeezing her shoulder. "It's the adrenaline."

"Yeah." Krystal took a few deep breaths and then waved up to Fi and Barnabas.

The two CloudRunners alighted on the deck and Fi said, "Well done you two."

"Thanks," Fox said. "We better go below and find the prisoners."

Fi nodded and said, "Barnabas and I will clear the deck."

Krystal felt her stomach turn at the implication. Now that the heat of battle had passed she found herself in a different state of mind. The site of the twenty or so corpses littering the wooden deck did not help, and she quickly found herself getting nauseous. _"Come on, you've fought before. It's nothing. Well, not nothing, but you should be used to it."_

She saw Fox looking at her and smiled sheepishly. Look at her, sick over fighting to save others. Sick after beating what would have been impossible odds for anyone else. Sick after defending herself successfully against a brutal, vicious foe. "Let's get below," she said, her voice steadier than she expected, the ill feeling passing as quickly as it came.

The first thing that hit Krystal when they went below decks was the stench. A thick, cloying funk emanated from somewhere in the bowels of the ship. Krystal clamped a hand over her nose and gagged. She saw Fox just barely managing to avoid doing the same. "It smells like shit down here," she rasped.

Fox, his face studiously blank, said, "Yeah, literally."

"Hey! Is anybody there!"

The vulpines ears perked up at the sound of a voice from further in the ship. The voice was high in pitch, and Krystal got the feeling it belonged to a child. Making their way through the crew quarters, past the bunks, and then through a short hallway they found the source of both the voice, and the smell.

In the forward section of the galleon was a single cell. Iron bars ran from the floor to the ceiling, the space between them too narrow to fit through. Inside the cell were two small dinosaurs. One of them, an EarthWalker, jumped up and down at the sight of them. "Hey! Hey! I knew someone would come and rescue us."

"Be quiet! They could be pirates for all we know," said the other. This one's voice, sing-song and much more elegant, came from a medium sized CloudRunner, sitting perched on an iron protrusion in the wall.

"We aren't pirates," Krystal said, trying to assure them. "We were brought here by a pair of CloudRunners sent to rescue you."

That got the both dinosaur's attention. The CloudRunner hopped down from her perch, hovering across from Krystal and staring at her through the bars. "What were their names?"

"Fi and Barnabas," Krystal replied.

Kyte blinked rapidly, a CloudRunner smile, before saying, "Members of the Royal Guard. You have come to rescue us."

"Does that mean we can get out of this stinky cell?" the EarthWalker piped up.

"Yes," Fox said. Aiming his sword he prepared to use the blaster to blow the lock. Krystal put a restraining hand on him. "What?" he asked, looking at her.

"I think I have an easier way," she said. Hanging from the wall to their left was a key ring with a single key on it. Grabbing it she slid it into the lock and twisted. The door swung open and the two dinosaurs quickly made their exit.

"I'm Tricky, by the way," said the EarthWalker.

"I'm Kyte," the CloudRunner introduced herself.

Krystal smiled and introduced herself and Fox as the group made their way back up to the deck. Kyte immediately flew to Fi and Barnabas, the three CloudRunners falling into deep conversation. Krystal's telepathy told her that what they were discussing was serious, but she elected not to listen in.

Tricky, for his part, just seemed happy to be out of the cell. Krystal couldn't blame him. The cell seemed to have been lacking in bathroom facilities, forcing the poor dinosaurs to live in their own filth for however long they'd been aboard. Krystal smiled as Tricky rolled around in the rain, washing himself off as best he could.

A burst of lightning illuminated the sky around them and Krystal noticed something. "We're still heading towards Warlock Mountain."

Fox looked in the direction of Krystal's gaze and frowned. "This thing must be on some sort of autopilot."

The galleon lurched suddenly, its port side tipping towards the ground before it lurched back into position. Fox swore and said, "Or not. There's no one driving this thing is there?"

Krystal shook her head and looked towards the stern. "There!" She pointed to what looked to be a steering wheel.

She and Fox ran towards it, taking the steps up the two at a time. Fox stopped in front of it and said, "I hope I still remember how to do this."

"Have you ever done this?" Krystal asked, her arms going out to steady her as the ship lurched again.

"What's going on?" Kyte asked, fluttering over to them.

"Just figuring out how to drive this thing," Fox said. "I did this a few times with Slippy and his dad on their boat."

"That's not really that reassuring," Krystal mumbled.

"You want to drive this thing, be my guest," Fox snapped.

"Sorry," Krystal said.

Fox blushed, his ears tipping back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's fine. But maybe you should focus on steering," Krystal suggested.

It took him a few minutes, but after several gut wrenching attempts at the helm Fox seemed to get the hang of it. Smiling he said, "Never met something I couldn't fly."

Krystal smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. She savored the feeling of his renewed blush, letting her lips stay there just a second longer than necessary. "Now we just need a direction. Other than away from Warlock Mountain."

"We should head for the Walled City. The head's of all the dinosaur tribes are meeting there to discuss how to deal with the SharpClaw," Kyte told them.

"Sounds like where we should be," Fox said.

Krystal agreed. "Can you lead us there?"

"Just follow us," Kyte told them, winging her way back to Fi and Barnabas.

The three CloudRunners took a position ahead of the ship before maneuvering to bring the galleon slowly south. Once they were steadily on course Fox said, "I'm going to teach you how to fly this thing, OK?"

"Sure," Krystal said. "I assume because that way you don't have to fly the whole way."

"I would like to eventually take a break, yes," Fox replied with a little smirk. "Now listen up."

Krystal paid close attention as Fox did his best to explain how to keep them on a steady course, and how to change course if necessary. She commented that she didn't think she'd be doing barrel rolls anytime soon, to which Fox replied that even for him that would be a stretch.

Once Fox had finished instructing her, and after she'd given it a try to make certain she understood, Krystal said, "I'm beginning to wonder just what it is we're getting into."

"You want to know something?" Fox asked.

"What?"

"I've been wondering that since the day I was born," Fox told her. "Best way to answer that question: keep your head down and just roll with the punches."

Krystal nodded, taking a seat on one of the railings. She glanced behind them, catching a glimpse of Warlock Mountain as it receded. "I guess we'll find out when we reach this Walled City," Krystal said.

"These people and names," Fox said with a shake of his head. "Either super weird or super unimaginative."

Krystal laughed. "It would seem so."

Tricky walked up onto the aft part of the deck then and looked up at the two of them. "I'm hungry," he announced.

Fox and Krystal exchanged a glance. Fox said, "You're probably better with kids."

"Maybe, but I think you'll make a fine father some day," Krystal told him.

Eyes widening Fox busied himself with the helm. Kneeling down next to Tricky the blue vixen patted him on his crest and said, "Let's go see what we can find. I'm a bit peckish as well," before leading the dinosaur below decks.

Her nose ended up leading her to the ship's galley. She found it well stocked with preserved meats, as well as several crates of what looked like mushrooms. Tricky bounced eagerly in front of these and said, "Grub Tubs!"

Krystal picked out a few and set the down on the floor. Tricky began gobbling them up. Going through the rest of the galley she found a barrel of fresh water. Locating a cup she poured herself a glass and drank deeply. Then she collected up some of the salted meat, tearing off a piece to test it for edibility. "Mmmmm," she hummed. "Good." Her stomach growled, demanding more. She couldn't be quite sure how long it had been since she and Fox had arrived, but she knew she was famished.

Wrapping some of the meat in a cloth she brought it up to the deck and rejoined Fox. Tricky followed, one of the mushrooms hanging from his mouth. Fox thanked her and began to eat, evidently just as hungry. Once they were done Krystal sat down cross legged next to Fox and said, "I'm going to meditate."

"In the rain?" Fox looked down at her, a dubious look in his eyes.

"Mother always used to say that the best meditation is a successful one done in unpleasant conditions. And, I enjoy your company," Krystal responded.

Fox smiled and said, "Alright."

"Does meditation mean I have to be quiet?" Tricky asked.

"Preferably," Krystal told him.

"I'll take a nap then," Tricky said, curling up on the other side of Fox. It seemed the little dinosaur didn't want to be separated from his rescuers.

Krystal realized then how terrifying an experience this must have been for the dinosaur. He hardly seemed more than a child. Closing her eyes to meditate she sent a few subtle calming bursts of mental energy to Tricky, helping him relax and fall asleep. Soon snoring was added to the list of distractions she would have to deal with. _"Ah well, mother would say the more the merrier."_ Krystal vividly remember her mother's mediation training sessions. The older vixen would quite literally bang on pots, yell, scream, and make a nuisance of herself, all to see how many of the novices could maintain their concentration. Krystal was happy to say she'd always done well. Fiora on the other hand almost always failed miserably. Her hot temper often led to her storming out of the room.

Eyes closed Krystal let her mind empty, relaxing her mental guard and letting her consciousness stretch. She sensed Fox, a well of calm control in an otherwise chaotic surrounding. Despite his earlier reluctance he seemed to be settling back into his usual role as a hero.

As her consciousness stretched Krystal began to sense another presence hovering at the edge of Dinosaur Planet's radiant mental energy. It was dark, wreathed in flame. The Dragon. Making certain to be cautious Krystal poked around it a bit. He seemed to be within some sort of shell. Another being surrounded him, making it impossible to see him directly. Perhaps The Dragon needed a vessel the same way the Krazoa did. Either way she would have to be much closer to determine if that were true. Right now he existed at the very edge of her telepathy. He didn't even seem to notice her.

A few moments later and The Dragon slipped out of range. Making certain to take deep, regular breaths, Krystal slid deeper into her meditation. She realized, quite suddenly, that she was absolutely exhausted. And, before she knew it, she'd fallen fast asleep on the deck.


	5. Chapter 5 Walled City

A/N: Gosh, what has it been? A month? I'm sorry updates seemed to be getting a bit few and far between, I'm doing my best to get back into writing. I blame my lapse on a combination of school (dang college algebra, making me study), and, of course, Halo 5. I mean come on, it's Halo, it was always going to be a distraction. Either way though, now that I've updated this I'm going to be going full swing into my Christmas story, I want to get a head start on it this year. I also have a super secret special project that I've started working on as well, but there will be more on that once I'm a bit further along in it.

Anyways, enough from me. Please enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to leave a review! Until next time...

-general whitefur

* * *

Chapter Five

Walled City

The Walled City served as the capital of Dinosaur Planet. Typically it was occupied by the King and Queen of the EarthWalker tribe, but, because of the Krazoa pyramid that stood at its center, the sight had still been considered neutral ground for millennia. Or, at least, neutral enough that, in times of crisis, there was usually not too much bickering about using it as a meeting place as opposed to, say, CloudRunner Fortress.

With the Dragon unleashed, and with the SharpClaw armies under general Scales gaining strength, an emergency council had been called by the King EarthWalker. Present were representatives of most of the various EarthWalker and CloudRunner tribes, as well as the LightFoot chief, and delegates from the ThornTail tribe, and the HighTop people.

From where he stood at the top of a ramp leading up to the Krazoa pyramid the King EarthWalker listened to a report from one of his captains. It seemed that Scales was gathering the majority of his forces at Warlock Mountain and had occupied the old fortress perched at the peak. In the meantime he had been sending his galleons on reconnaissance missions to every corner of Dinosaur Planet. The King surmised that Scales and the Dragon must be searching for something. Or someone.

As the captain concluded his report and the various delegates fell to bickering over what all of this might mean for the future the King found his thoughts drifting to a much more personal matter. His son, Tricky, had been kidnapped by Scales. The King EarthWalker assumed that Scales would try to use Tricky as a hostage to gain leverage over the EarthWalkers. Despite the defeat at the Krazoa Palace, the EarthWalkers, along with the CloudRunners, still represented a force more than strong enough to challenge him.

Still though, if Scales truly believed that this cowardly kidnapping would be enough to force the King EarthWalker to back down, well, then Scales would be quite surprised. The King had already resigned himself to the thought that he would likely not be able to rescue Tricky. The Queen of the CloudRunners, whose daughter had also been kidnapped, had sent a rescue mission in pursuit of the two royal heirs, but the King doubted it would succeed. It pained him to consider the loss of his son, but he knew that there were larger things at stake. The freedom of an entire planet, perhaps an entire galaxy hinged on his being able to rally the dinosaur tribes against Scales.

"What is that?"

Broken from his reverie by the nudge of his wife the King followed her gaze into the sky. His eyes widened. "A galleon," he said, his voice shocked. "What are they doing here?"

All eyes turned skyward. A flying galleon was coming rapidly into view. It's sails were in disarray, though the propellor must still have been functional, for it remained in the air. At least for the moment. It's angle indicated it was trying to come in for a landing, and it did not look like it would be a smooth one.

"Are we under attack?" asked the ThornTail delegate. His expression mixed fear with confusion. The King knew the ThornTails were no warriors. They were, in truth, docile and easily cowed.

"Impossible," said the Queen CloudRunner. "Scales wouldn't dare attack the Walled City. He hasn't the strength. And besides, look, there are CloudRunners leading the galleon."

Squinting the King just managed to spot a trio of dots in front of the galleon. As they grew larger they resolved into the shapes of CloudRunners, and they did indeed appear to be leading the galleon. A thought occurred to him. Could the CloudRunner Queen's rescue party have been successful? Could this be the prison galleon his son and the CloudRunner Queen's daughter had been placed on?

"They aren't leading it very well," muttered the LightFoot delegate, commander Hestro. "If they don't get those sails in order they'll crash."

All eyes turned to Hestro. "How do you know this?" the King asked.

Hestro spread his tiny arms. "LightFoot build galleons too. The SharpClaw stole quite a few many years ago. That's a LightFoot design."

The Queen EarthWalker glanced at her husband and then said, "Our children might be on there. We cannot let them crash. Is there anything you can do?"

"If I could get up there with my crew we could likely guide it down more safely," Hestro informed the Queen. "But we can't fly, so we'll need help getting up there."

The Queen CloudRunner chirped loudly and several of her guards flapped towards her. "Carry Hestro and his crew to the galleon. And do so with haste!"

"Your will be done Queen," the guards said in unison.

Hestro bounded away, leading the CloudRunners to his crew. The King EarthWalker watched him go, whispering a silent prayer of thanks to the Krazoa that Hestro and his crew were here. Perhaps things were not so grim after all.

* * *

"Fox, we need to pull up," Krystal said, leaning over the railing. The ground was closing in on them quickly, and they were coming at it at a bad angle.

"I know, I know," Fox said. "Problem is the thing isn't responding."

Krystal turned to look at him. "Pull the lever back," she said.

"I tried," Fox replied. "It's stuck. And I think the sails are messed up."

Krystal chewed her lip, her mind racing to try and figure a way to fix this. Fox's suggestion that the sails were misaligned seemed to make sense. When he'd pulled the lever next to the helm back the sails had shifted, the wind pushing them downward. Only now the lever seemed to be stuck, meaning there was no way to adjust the sails. "Could we do it manually?"

Fox looked at her and said, "Do you know how to work the sails? This seems like it would need to be pretty precise."

"No," Krystal admitted. " _Kazo_ , we really are screwed aren't we?"

Fox shrugged. "Our fault for wiping out the crew."

"Next time we better pick a ship with a friendlier crew then," Krystal responded.

"Noted." Fox tried the lever again. Krystal watched as he grunted and strained. The lever refused to move. "Help me," Fox grunted.

Krystal ran over and added her own strength to his. The lever, made of wood like the rest of the ship, began to splinter. "We better stop, we don't want to break it."

Both vulpines let go and Fox let loose with a string of invective that left Krystal suitably impressed. "This thing doesn't happen to have any parachutes does it?"

"No, but we could ask the CloudRunners to fly us down." Krystal looked over to where their three airborne guides were flying in front of the galleon.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Go get Tricky and we'll..."

"Wait," Krystal held up a hand. Squinting she noticed several CloudRunners flying towards them at breakneck pace. "See that?" she pointed.

Fox followed her finger. "Yeah, CloudRunners. I wonder what they're doing."

"Maybe they're coming to help us," Krystal suggested.

"They better get here quick," Fox said. "We don't have much time left."

Tricky came bounding up to the helm then, an alarmed expression on his face. "Are we gonna crash?"

Krystal looked at the small dinosaur and felt a compulsion to lie and tell him no. She stopped herself though, lying would be pointless. Instead she settled for, "We'll be alright."

"Yeah, but are we gonna crash?" Tricky pressed.

"Yes," Fox said.

Krystal glanced at him. She was about to reprimand him, but then she heard Tricky's reaction. "Cool," the dinosaur said.

A loud squawking sounded off then, the CloudRunners having reached them. They flew across the deck, dropping several dinosaurs of a variety Krystal hadn't yet seen. They were about as tall as her and Fox, with short, stubby arms, and powerful legs. Within seconds of touching down they were bounding up the rope ladders and pulling on the sails, adjusting them with a speed and precision that left Krystal speechless.

One of them hopped up to the helm and said, "I'm commander Hestro. I assume you two are the ones who are piloting this ship?"

Fox nodded. "Yes, I'm Fox McCloud and this is..."

"Introductions can wait. Step aside." The dinosaur took Fox's place at the helm and began shouting orders to his fellows. He tried the lever and, finding it stuck, shouted another round of orders.

The two vulpines and Tricky stood to the side, watching in awe as the dinosaurs began correcting the descent without the benefit of the lever. "Who are these guys?" Fox wondered.

"LightFoot," Tricky told him. "Dad says they're really great engineers. They hate the SharpClaw too."

"Why?" Krystal asked.

"Because the SharpClaw are always raiding their villages and stealing stuff," Tricky explained. "Like the galleons."

Krystal traded glances with Fox. That certainly explained Hestro and his people's familiarity with the vessel. Looking over the railing again Krystal noted that their descent had become more controlled, but that they were still approaching the ground too rapidly for a completely smooth landing.

"All hands, brace for impact!" Hestro shouted.

Krystal dug her claws into the railing and closed her eyes. It seemed they were making a semi-crash landing rather than a full on crash landing. About thirty seconds later she felt the galleon impact on the ground. She let out a yelp as she lost her grip on the railing and was thrown across the deck. She landed on something soft and fluffy. A few seconds later the ship came to a shuddering halt and Krystal opened her eyes. She smiled down at Fox, though it quickly became a smirk as she realized she'd accidentally buried his muzzle in her breasts. "Another happy landing," she said.

* * *

The galleon had crashed just outside of what looked like either a city or a temple complex. Krystal looked around at the architecture. Painted stone walls, as well as a courtyard, all surrounding a large stepped pyramid. At the top of the pyramid, under a small roof held up by four rectangular columns, was a red, smokeless flame. "Who built this?" Krystal asked.

Fluttering along next to her, Kyte said, "The Krazoa. But dinosaurs have been using it as a world capital for longer than anyone can remember. The EarthWalkers protect it."

"I see," Krystal said. She glanced back the way they'd come and spotted the galleon. The LightFoot were swarming over it, digging out the bow from where it had buried itself in the soft dirt, and beginning repairs to the hull.

"Where exactly are we going now?" Fox inquired.

Hestro, who was leading the group, said, "To report to the council."

"And who is this council?" Fox pressed.

"It consists of the King and Queen EarthWalker, as well as the Queen of the CloudRunner tribe, and representatives of the ThornTail, LightFoot, and HighTop peoples. They've come together to discuss what is to be done about Scales and the Dragon," Hestro explained, his voice a bit gruff but managing to still sound polite.

"That sounds like a good thing," Krystal commented. "I presume everyone here is determined to resist Scales?"

"To the last drop of blood," Hestro confirmed.

They walked around the pyramid for a bit before turning a corner and seeing a group of dinosaurs assembled at the foot of a ramp leading to the first level of the structure. At the top of the ramp were two EarthWalkers, each of them wearing jewels on their crests. Perched on one of the two totems on either side of the ramp was a large CloudRunner wearing a gold circlet and a blue jacket. Krystal spotted two other varieties of dinosaurs she had yet to see. One with a beaked face and spines along his back, with several rather powerful ones at the end of its tail. _Must be a ThronTail_ , Krystal thought to herself. _And that has to be a HighTop_. Krystal craned her neck to look up at the massive dinosaur. It stood at what must have been twenty or more feet, half of that being its neck. Despite the intimidating height it seemed a gentle creature, and Krystal sensed no aggression from it.

"Mom! Dad!" Tricky broke from the group and bounded up the ramp to the two EarthWalkers.

"Mother!" Kyte then winged her way at impressive speed to the CloudRunner sitting on the totem.

Tricky's parents nuzzled him affectionately, and Krystal sensed the relief and joy of both parents at being reunited with their son.

Kyte for her part crossed beaks with her mother, said a few inaudible words, and then went to perch on the opposite totem. Both CloudRunners looked at each other, and Krystal sensed the same joy and relief that Tricky's parents felt.

A few minutes later, after everyone had had a moment to reunite, the questions began. Fi and Barnabas arrived just as the Queen CloudRunner asked how the two vulpines had managed to get aboard the galleon. The two male CloudRunners explained that they had found Fox and Krystal and, after the vulpines offered their assistance, they had carried them in pursuit of the galleon. Then came a new set of questions, specifically the dinosaurs wanted to know how Fox and Krystal had arrived at the Krazoa Palace.

Krystal took a breath before answering. She had a feeling that her answer would likely prove quite a shock. "Fox and I were summoned by a Krazoa called the Wizard. He brought us to Krazoa Palace to help liberate his brethren who were forced to retreat into a shrine beneath the Palace. He left us to our own devices not long after that, worried that if he were to continue communicating with me it would be heard by the Dragon. We left the Palace with Fi and Barnabas soon after that."

Silence. Krystal sensed that the dinosaurs were trying to understand and comprehend just what her story might mean. For a brief moment Krystal wondered if they might start bowing down and worshipping her. She remembered stories on her home planet of people chosen by the goddesses, and those usually involved worshipping. Fortunately none of the dinosaurs seemed to be taking a knee. Finally the King EarthWalker spoke, "If what you tell us is true, then the Krazoa intend for you to help us defeat the Dragon. Did they leave you with any knowledge of how to do this?"

"Yes," Krystal answered. "They told us to find the Wizard. They said he would be able to help us find the pieces of the KeyStone, and then reforge them. The problem is we don't know where to find..."

Krystal stopped short, sensing something. She looked up to the top of the pyramid to where the red, smokeless flame burned.

"Krystal?" Fox asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Pointing up to the flame Krystal asked, "What is that?"

The HighTop turned his head before replying, "A sacred flame. It has burned there since the Beginning. Some say it can provide visions."

"Those are just stories," Hestro huffed, breaking his silence. "Either way, it hasn't happened in a hundred thousand years or more."

"Why do you ask?" The Queen CloudRunner looked down at Krystal, curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"I-I'm not sure," Krystal muttered. Then she said, "Is it alright if I go to it? I just...I have a feeling about it. An instinct. And the Wizard said to trust my instincts."

The King and Queen EarthWalker moved aside and said, "Go ahead. We will wait for you here."

Fox looked at Krystal and said, "Can I come with you, or is this one of those things where you have to do it alone?"

Krystal smiled softly. "You read too much fantasy. Come on."

The two of them walked up the ramp and onto the first level of the pyramid. Krystal gave the King and Queen EarthWalker a bow, as well as the Queen CloudRunner, nudging Fox to make sure he did the same. He seemed to be a bit at a loss when dealing with royalty. After getting a royal nod from the three dinosaurs they continued up the pyramid.

Krystal went slowly, running her hands along the smooth, cool stone. Designs appeared on every other slab of stone. Many of them were painted red, and seemed to depict a kind of a beetle. Krystal wasn't sure of the significance.

After walking around the first level a bit they found another ramp leading up and, as they got closer and closer to the top, the symbols and designs began to change. Carved into the stone, but appearing mostly flat, were the faces of Krazoa. She paused by one briefly to examine it. They all looked the same. Or rather mostly the same. She could pick out subtle differences, but the faces almost seemed...related. Krystal began to see what The Wizard meant when he had called them his "brothers."

"These guys really plastered their faces everywhere on this planet, didn't they?" Fox commented.

Krystal arched an eyebrow and replied, "I wouldn't say it quite like that in front of the dinosaurs."

Fox blushed a bit and she sensed his embarrassment. "Sorry I just...I don't know what to think of all this. It is like something out of those fantasy novels I read too much of."

Deciding to reassure him Krystal said, "Well, then you've done your reading for this assignment. Now come on, the flame calls to me."

"Really?"

Krystal paused before answering. She'd meant it as a joke. A silly thing to say. But it did seem to be calling her some how. Not with a voice but with a call on her instincts. "In a way. I just feel as if I need to go to it."

"You're telepathy?" Fox asked as they made their way to the top of the pyramid.

Standing now at the apex Krystal took a moment to look out at the horizon. The sun was slowly sinking, though evening was a few hours off. She could see thick jungle for miles around. It reminded her briefly of home. It seemed the longer she spent on this planet the more similarities she noticed. "I'm really not sure, to be honest," she said in response to Fox's question. "It's like...it's like an instinct. An intuition. A sixth sense. Or, I suppose, in my case a seventh sense."

Turning away from the view Krystal looked at the flame. It burned and flickered, and yet she felt no heat coming from it. "Fox?"

"Yes?"

"Does the flame feel warm to you?" she asked.

Putting his hands near it Fox said, "Yep. Fire is warm. Why?"

"Because I don't feel anything from it," Krystal responded.

The flame flickered and then seemed to move without benefit of wind. A single tendril of flame extended towards Krystal, and still she felt no warmth from it. Reaching out she ran her hand through it. Nothing. Then she felt something. A deep pull on her intuition. A call to enter the flame. "Fox, I'm going to do something right now that you aren't going to like."

"What?" Fox looked at her with concern, his distrust of all things vague and seemingly supernatural evident on his face.

"This," she answered, and then stepped right into the flame.

Fox yelled and reached for her before recoiling at the heat of the flames. "Krystal!"

The blue vixen felt no pain, no heat, no burning. The flame, for her, was completely harmless. She looked through the red tinted flames and saw Fox, his face contorted in panic. She reached out to him with her telepathy, assuring him that she was in no danger. That seemed to satisfy him. Barely.

Returning her focus to the flames Krystal closed her eyes and breathed. From within the fire she felt a desire to open her telepathy, to let the energies swirling around her into her mind. As her defenses went down she heard a rush, and all of a sudden a hand gripped her arm. Her eyes shot open and she looked up to see Fox. "What happened?" she asked, feeling completely disoriented. The stars were out, the sun having sunk below the horizon.

Fox helped her to her feet and said, "I don't know, you were in there for hours. I waited, and then it was like something was telling me to pull you out, and the flames let me, so I did."

Krystal looked and saw that the fire still burned, though the color had changed. It had gone from red to a cerulean blue, just like her fur. Then memories began to flood her mind. She spent a moment sorting through them, putting them in the right order, and in the right places in her mind. And then she said, "I know where to find the Wizard."


	6. Chapter 6 Setting Out

A/N: IT LIVES! Sorry guys, I know I've been taking a horrendously long time with updating this story, but I'm hoping to turn that around. The next chapter is already in the works, and I've made a good amount of progress on it. Hopefully I can shoot to update this again in a week or two, and then keep on with updates as frequently as possible.

In other news I do have a new story, a multichap, called Life After Star Fox, that I'd love for you all to check out! I've been working on Life After in secret for awhile, so I'm really eager to hear people's opinions of it. You can go ahead and find it on my profile, or in the archive, just be aware it is rated M, so you're gonna have to turn that "All ratings" filter on :)

But that's enough from me, go forth and enjoy this update! And leave a review to tell me what you thought!

* * *

Chapter Six

Setting Out

There were many questions asked after Krystal's flame induced revelation. She did her best to answer all of them. Eventually however her patience began to run out. Something told her that time was of the essence in this quest. She remembered her brief brush with the Dragon during her mediation aboard the captured galleon. And it seemed that whenever that memory cropped up her instincts began to urge her to find the Wizard as quickly as possible. Despite that urge a week had passed by without her or Fox leaving the confines of the Walled City.

Krystal sat with Fox at the top of one of the Walled City watch towers, both of them staring up into the night sky. The stars twinkled and they could see the narrow band of the galaxy in the distance. Krystal found herself wondering which of those bright white stars might be her own. She missed Cerinia. She enjoyed being with Fox, and she knew that wherever he went she would gladly follow, but that didn't mean her heart didn't ache a bit when she thought of the things that must have been going on at home. It would just about be time for the Harvest Festival now, and no doubt her mother was putting all the Temple dancers through their paces. The thought of dancing brought a sad smile to her lips.

"Krystal? Are you alright?" Fox asked, touching her shoulder.

"Just thinking of home," she responded.

"Ah." Fox looked up into the sky and said, "I wish I could tell you which one of these it is."

"It's alright," she whispered.

They were silent awhile longer before Krystal asked, "How long do you think it will be before Slippy and Peppy find us?"

Fox thought about that for a moment. Krystal could sense him doing the math in his head, trying to figure out how far they would have had to search from their original position. Then he said, "I really can't say. They should be able to home in on my wrist comm's signal, but it has a limited range. And somehow I doubt Dinosaur Planet is the first place they'll think to look. It's kind of in a forgotten corner of Lylat."

"I see." Krystal nodded. "You know this place, it reminds me of Cerinia."

"How so?" Fox asked.

"It has a similar sense," Krystal explained. "Full of things that the natives didn't build but understand. Deceptively primitive. Even the 'magical energies' of the planet remind of the telepathic energy on Cerinia."

"Do you think your planet and Sauria might share some sort of, I don't know, common history?" Fox asked, looking at her inquisitively.

Krystal thought about that. She didn't recall any specific mentions of Sauria, or a Dinosaur Planet, in any of the ancient texts that she had seen. Of course, in her nineteen years, she had hardly even scratched the surface of what was written. She wouldn't even be inducted into the full mysteries of her people until she was ready to take her mother's place as High Priestess. Assuming her Kurse was ever lifted. "I'm not sure. But the Krazoa do look an awful lot like the Cerinian goddesses. Just masculine."

Fox nodded, and the two of them were silent for a few minutes more. "See that?" Fox said, pointing towards the sky. "That's one of the first constellations I learned. My dad and I used to stargaze when I was little, that one was one of his favorites."

Following Fox's finger Krystal looked at the stars. She began to pick out the pattern she thought he might be referring to. "What is it called?"

"Esmeralda's Husband," Fox told her. "Though my dad liked to call Esmeralda Izzie. See how it's in the shape of a lion?"

Krystal cocked her head, trying to remember what a lion looked like. She'd seen quite a few new species since leaving Cerinia, but it was truly mind boggling to her the level of diversity to be found in Lylat. "Feline, right?"

"Yep," Fox said. "With a mane."

"Now I remember," Krystal said. "I see it, too. Does he have a name?"

"Paulinus," Fox told her. He pointed to another constellation to the right of Esmeralda's Husband. "And see, there's Izzie."

Krystal shifted her gaze to the right of Esmeralda's Husband. She spotted the figure the constellation formed right away. "A vixen?"

"Yep." Fox smiled. "And see how two of the stars flicker every now and then?"

"Yes," Krystal said, watching as it happened.

"My dad used to tell me that's Izzie rolling her eyes at her husband." Fox chuckled. "He was always doing something to get under her fur."

"Awww. I like this constellation." Krystal looked up at the stars. She'd never realized just how unfamiliar all these Lylatian stars were. They were the same stars she'd been able to see on Cerinia, but they were all in different places. "Do you know anymore?"

"Lots," Fox said. "Want me to show you some?"

"Yes," Krystal told him.

They spent the next hour looking up at the stars, Fox pointing out the constellations he knew, and Krystal doing her best to commit them to memory. Looking up at the sky, and hearing Fox tell her the little stories that went with each grouping of stars, helped make things feel a little less alien. Certainly they would never quite be the stars of home, but at least she could understand them as the stars of Fox's home. And that made her feel a little better.

Eventually though, the night began to catch up with them. Krystal yawned, rubbing her eyes. It was getting late. "We should probably head down and get some sleep," she said.

"Yeah," Fox agreed.

Descending the tower Krystal took Fox's hand in hers. He squeezed it, the two of them heading for the small pavilion that had been set up for them. The Walled City, despite its name, didn't possess all that many actual dwellings. Krystal suspected it had served more as a temple complex for the Krazoa who had built it than an actual city. The dinosaurs certainly revered the area enough. And, when it came to dwellings, it seemed the EarthWalkers who maintained it preferred to sleep in caves or under the stars.

Fox pulled back the flap of the pavilion, holding it open for her. Krystal went inside, unclasping her brass top and sliding down her loincloth. She sensed Fox's blush, it made her smile a bit. He was still getting used to the Cerinian habit of sleeping in the nude. Turning to look at him she beckoned him forward. "Come on, I want you to spoon me to sleep."

Despite his blush Fox smiled back, slipping out of his own clothes, leaving him wearing just his underwear. He insisted on maintaining a certain degree of modesty, and Krystal didn't begrudge him that.

They laid down on the bedroll, and Fox pulled the single blanket up about halfway. Krystal sighed contentedly as Fox wrapped his arms around her. All her worries and anxieties, about the Dragon, the SharpClaw, the Wizard, everything, seemed to melt away when he held her like this. Her nose breathed in his scent, rich, natural, masculine. Just as much as the warmth of his body, and the strength of his arms, that smell made her feel like nothing could harm her. As she drifted off to sleep she whispered, "I love you."

And, just before her eyes closed for the night, she felt him kiss her hair gently and say, "I love you, too."

* * *

The next morning brought progress. Real, actual progress. Krystal couldn't be more pleased with what she was hearing. The King EarthWalker spoke, "After much discussion, and much debate, it is the decision of this council, that Krystal and Fox McCloud be sent to find the Wizard, and reforge the KeyStone so that the Dragon can be banished once more."

"How are we going to get there, though?" asked Fox. "It'll take way too long on foot."

Hestro, the LightFoot commander spoke up, "My LightFoot and I will crew and pilot the galleon you captured. Just tell us where to go, and we'll get you there with plenty of time to spare."

Fox nodded. "That sounds good then."

"There is one other condition," the Queen of the CloudRunners said. "As this is a matter of great importance to the Ruling Tribes, the EarthWalkers and the CloudRunners, it has been decided that a representative from each shall accompany you."

Krystal glanced at Fox, wondering what that might mean. Looking at the CloudRunner Queen Krystal asked, "And who will you be sending?"

In answer to her question Tricky went bounding over from where he had stood next to his mother. "Me!" he exclaimed, looking ecstatic.

Fox's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"And me," Kyte said, gliding down from her perch.

"But, but they're just kids!" Fox sputtered.

"They know the planet well," the Queen EarthWalker put in. "And it is imperative that on a quest of this importance someone of royal blood be involved."

"Yeah, sure, but there's going to be all sorts of not-kid stuff," Fox insisted. "Bad guys, fighting, death."

"We can look after ourselves," Kyte said. "And it isn't as if we haven't seen it before. You didn't exactly negotiate with the SharpClaw who captured us."

Krystal put a hand on Fox's shoulder and said, softly, "Don't fight it Fox. I can tell they'll insist."

Fox sighed, looking less than pleased with the idea of bringing along the two young dinosaurs. "Fine." He looked up at the King and Queen EarthWalker, and the Queen of the CloudRunners and said, "But you should know, with the sort of danger we'll be in, there's no guarantee that harm won't come to them. They've already been captured once, think about that. Please."

The royals shared a glance, and Krystal sensed the meaning within it. This was not an easy decision for them. None of them wanted to send their offspring into danger, and they did so only with a heavy heart. But it was their culture, this was the way it had to be. Krystal could understand that.

"We understand that," the King EarthWalker said. "But if Tricky is to rule some day, then he must face danger, and learn not to fear it."

The CloudRunner Queen nodded her agreement, saying, "My daughter is made of sterner stuff than you imagine, Fox McCloud. She will serve you well, and she will serve her people well."

"Fine," Fox said, his tone defeated.

"We'll do our best to look out for them," Krystal added. "Even though I agree with Fox that we can't guarantee no harm will come to them, I do vow that no harm will come to them that I can prevent, or avoid."

Another round of solemn nodding, and the meeting began to break up. Krystal looked to Hestro and said, "I assume the galleon will be ready to depart soon?"

The LightFoot nodded. "Yes. We're loading the last of the supplies now. Collect your things and then come aboard. We shouldn't linger any longer than we have too."

"I agree," Krystal said. "Time is of the essence." She turned to Fox and cocked her head towards their pavilion. "Come on Fox, let's get packed up."

"Right."

The two foxes headed to their pavilion, Tricky and Kyte following in their wake. As they crossed the bridge Tricky said, "So, Fox? Do we get to be best friends now?"

Fox paused on the bridge for a moment, and Krystal hid a smile. "Better say yes, Fox," she told him. "Because I don't think you really have a choice in the matter."

"Yeah." Fox looked down at the EarthWalker. The dinosaur was so small he only came up to just above Fox's knees. Giving his new best friend a confident smile Fox said, "Just stick close to me Tricky, and you'll be just fine."

They resumed their walk, and Kyte glided next to Krystal. "I suppose that means we're to be best friends as well."

"Sounds good to me," Krystal told her. "I'm always happy to make new friends."

Kyte blinked rapidly, a CloudRunner smile, and said, "Same."

Entering their pavilion Krystal grabbed up her staff, checking to make sure the gem fueling it was still working. "Hmmm," she hummed. "I think I need a new staff gem. I don't suppose they grow around here, do they?"

"Can I see? I might be able to tell you," Kyte said. She was circling around the top of the pavilion, but she came down for a landing on the soft dirt floor.

Krystal twisted the head of the staff, and out popped the gem. Catching it in midair Krystal set it down in front of Kyte. Tricky came up to investigate, and before Kyte could answer he said, "I know where to find those!"

"Where?" Krystal asked.

"Just follow me," Tricky said, tearing off out of the pavilion.

"Better follow him," Fox said.

Krystal nodded and, with Kyte fluttering along beside her, ran to catch up with the overly enthusiastic EarthWalker. They found him underneath a large tree, next to the wall of one of the small temples. Growing alongside the wall, and under the tree, were clusters of the three leaved plant Krystal knew so well. "Goddesses," she breathed. "They're exactly the same."

"What's exactly the same?" Kyte inquired.

"These plants," Krystal told her. "My family grew them on my world. Cerinia. How did they get here?"

"I believe the Krazoa planted them," Kyte supplied. "My mother told me they were very special to the Spirits."

"I see," Krystal said, walking up to one. She reached out and plucked a single blue gem from it, inserting it in her staff's power casing. Her staff hummed and vibrated, absorbing the renewed energy. Krystal got the feeling that the idea that her planet and Sauria shared a common history, maybe even common deities, might not be so far fetched. "We'd best get to the galleon now though. I have a feeling the commander is eager to get underway," she told her new companions.

"Yes, the LightFoot aren't always the most patient people," Kyte informed her.

Making their way toward where the galleon had been berthed Krystal asked, "What exactly is the relationship between your people and the LightFoot?"

"They are allies of my tribe, the CloudRunners," Kyte explained. "We offer them protection, and our voice and support at councils such as this, and in exchange they help maintain the CloudRunner fortress, our capital."

"I see," Krystal nodded. "I assume most of the protection you offer is against the SharpClaw?"

"Yes," Kyte said. Then she glanced at Tricky, the small dinosaur ambling along happily next to Krystal. "Though in the past we've also offered them protection against the EarthWalkers."

Tricky perked up at that. "We didn't start that," he said, sounding a little defensive.

Krystal cocked an eyebrow, looking between them. She could sense a bit of tension mounting. Obviously things between the CloudRunners and EarthWalkers were not quite as peaceful and friendly as she had originally assumed. "What happened?"

"A war," Kyte told her. "The EarthWalkers objected to the alliance between my people and the LightFoot. The EarthWalkers have always believed that all dinosaurs who live on the ground should be under their protection. My people disagreed, and so did the LightFoot."

"How long ago was this?" Krystal asked, glancing at Tricky. He seemed to be quietly fuming. However long ago it was, it still seemed to be a point of contention between the two ruling tribes.

"About a hundred years. There has been peace between us ever since, but the EarthWalkers still have an annoying habit of holding a grudge. Probably because we beat them."

Glancing at Kyte Krystal could tell that the young CloudRunner was both looking, and feeling a little smug about that fact. Tricky, however, was angry. "You didn't beat us," he groused. "We signed a peace treaty. That's what mom and dad say."

"Yes, but the EarthWalkers sued for peace first," Kyte reminded him.

Krystal shook her head. It reminded her somewhat of her own world's distant past. There had not been a clan war on Cerinia in many centuries, but in days past her people had viciously fought each other for control of the islands they lived on. Eventually things had calmed down, and unity became the norm. The clans often still competed in more peaceful endeavours, such as sporting and the throwing of festivals, but war between Cerinians was now more or less unheard of. "At least there's peace now," Krystal said.

"True," Kyte agreed. "Though I fear that's more due to the SharpClaw than anything else."

"What do you mean?" Krystal asked.

"Just that, as the SharpClaw have gotten bolder, the EarthWalkers and CloudRunners, and all our allies, have had to band together to fend them off," Kyte explained.

"A common enemy," Krystal said. "I understand that. Well, hopefully, once all this is done, you can have a true peace."

When they arrived at the galleon Krystal found Fox waiting for her. "Did you find the plants you were looking for?" he asked.

"Yes," Krystal said. "It feels a bit odd though."

"What do you mean?" Fox inquired, his tail twitching a bit.

"It's just that, I never really thought I'd see a Cerinian plant growing on a different world, an entire star system away," Krystal told him.

"Well," Fox said, "If life has taught me anything, it's that the universe is full of surprises."

Krystal thought about that. It occurred to her that, other than the escort missions she had run every once in awhile for her father's freighters, she'd never really travelled much beyond her own world. And, even on those escort missions, she'd never even left the spaceports. Now, here she was, trapped on an alien world, the fate of which rested squarely on her shoulders. "I suppose I asked for it, didn't I?" she mumbled to herself.

"What?" Fox looked at her, ears cupped forward.

"Nothing," she said. "Just that, I asked for an adventure, and it really does seem as if I've gotten one."

"Any regrets?" Fox asked, reaching out to take her hand.

"With you here to help watch my back?" Krystal smiled, squeezing his hand. "Not a single one."

"Good," Fox said. "Now come on, Hestro says we're ready to leave, and I don't think he's the type to keep waiting."

"Then let's get going," Krystal said. "The Wizard awaits."


	7. Chapter 7 The Wizard

A/N: TWO UPDATES IN A SINGLE MONTH? Wow, gosh, this is happening. Anyways, enjoy chapter seven. The plot moves forward! No ETA on the next chapter, but hopefully it shouldn't be too long. And in the meantime, if you haven't already, go ahead and check out my other story, Life After Star Fox, which I just updated! Enjoy all, and don't forget to review/fav/follow, and all that jazz!

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Wizard

"It's there," Krystal said, pointing insistently at the map in the captain's quarters of the galleon. "I know it."

Hestro sighed, and she could sense his disbelief. "I'm telling you, there's nothing there. There's nothing on the map there but grassland and a river. Why would your instincts tell you to go there?"

Krystal frowned. Save her from those of little faith in the supernatural. She'd expected Hestro, as a Saurian native, to be a little more receptive than most people. But, from the look of things, Fox was having an easier time believing her than the LightFoot commander. "I don't know. I didn't make the map. But I know where my instincts are telling me to go, and it's right there," she said, pointing once again at the spot on the map.

"I'm still not certain," Hestro said. "Princess Kyte, have your people ever flown over that region?"

Kyte, perched near the window, considered for a moment, then said, "To my knowledge, those that have flown there haven't found much. But, in my opinion, that's no reason to discount Krystal's instincts."

"Oh?" Hestro cocked an eyeridge.

"Yes," Kyte said. "It's not inconceivable that the Wizard, through his own powers, could hide something there."

"There are a lot of ways to hide things," Fox added. "Cloaking devices for one. And, after seeing first hand the amount of, I guess magic, at work here on Sauria, I'm sure the Krazoa have one or two ways of their own for hiding things from people."

"I'm still not sure," Hestro said, crossing his small arms.

Looking at the LightFoot commander, Krystal said, "I don't see we have much choice. The only thing guiding us for the past two days have been my instincts and my vision. Are we really going to start second guessing ourselves now?"

Hestro considered that for a moment, then nodded. "Very well. I'll set the course. Let's hope you're right."

* * *

By noon of the next day the galleon arrived at the spot Krystal had pointed out on the map. Standing on the deck Krystal looked down at the landscape beneath them. Rolling hills covered in grass and low growing vegetation. A river snaked its way through the hills, glinting in the reflected sunlight.

"I hate to say it, but I don't see anything," Fox said from where he stood next to her. "Do you sense anything?"

Extending her telepathy Krystal tried to look for signs of higher life forms. A mental pattern she could lock onto, recognize, and hopefully communicate with. Something similar to either the dinosaurs she had encountered, or the Krazoa Spirits they had encountered at the Palace. But, as her telepathy roved across the land stretching out beneath them, Krystal could sense nothing. "That's odd," she muttered.

"What?" Fox looked at her, his head cocked in an inquisitive fashion.

Running her telepathy out again, she sent her mind roaming further and further afield. Something wasn't right. And, after a moment, she found it. "It's hidden."

"What's hidden?"

"Hestro!" Krystal called out.

The LightFoot commander hopped over to them. "Found something?" he asked.

Krystal nodded. "Set us down right about there," she said, pointing at a spot along the river. "I have a feeling I've figured this out."

"Very well," Hestro said, keeping his doubts to himself.

Kyte and Tricky moved over to where Fox and Krystal were. Tricky had a GrubTub hanging from his beak like muzzle. He quickly chomped it down and asked what everyone else wanted to know, "What did you find?"

"An empty spot," Krystal told them. "Well, not exactly empty. More like a bubble. Everytime I try to focus my telepathy on it, I would just slide over it and end up on the other side."

Fox scratched at his chin. "Like a telepathic cloaking shield?"

"Sort of," Krystal said. "But this one seems to work on more than just telepaths. You didn't see anything down there, did you?"

"Where we've been looking?" Fox shook his head. "No, nothing. And, if it were a visual cloaking shield, there likely would have been a wavering effect in the atmosphere. I should have mentioned that earlier."

Krystal made a note of that, though she didn't blame him for the oversight. She doubted the Krazoa would have used such a crude technological method. "This is a little different. If I'm right, then the Wizard down there is using his telepathic energies to shield the area from telepathic observation. He's also set up a sort of mirage using his powers. When you look at it your eyes see one thing, when in reality there's something quite different down there."

"I don't get it. How is that possible?" Fox asked, looking skeptical.

Krystal smiled patiently. "It isn't your eyes that see Fox, it's your mind. Your eyes send the images, and your mind makes sense of them, tells you what you're seeing. So, if someone has a strong enough telepathic ability, they could, in theory, tell your brain to translate something like a temple, into green grass and hills."

Fox nodded, seeming to understand. Then, cracking a half smile, he said, "Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them."

"Stellar Bellum," Krystal said, recalling the reference from the first movie Fox had shown her. "The reason my telepathy picks it up though, is that something down there is also obscuring telepathic energies. It's essentially a telepathic deadzone. Very useful for decieving SharpClaw and other non-telepaths, but less useful against someone like me. If a telepath gets close enough they'll pick up the deadzone."

"Good thing we have you, then," Fox said.

"Yes," Krystal agreed. "It's probably why the Wizard summoned me. Or at least part of the reason."

The galleon jolted a bit then and angled downwards. The tilt was subtle enough that Krystal could remain standing, but she braced herself on the railing just to be sure. They'd start the long downward spiral now, and then once they hit the ground she'd see if her theory actually panned out.

* * *

Krystal stepped off the galleon's ramp and shouldered the small backpack she'd acquired. Her staff in hand she looked back at Hestro and said, "Stay here until we get back. We'll return once we find him."

Hestro nodded. "Good luck," he said.

"Thank you." Krystal turned to Fox, Tricky, and Kyte, and said, "Alright, let's go."

The four of them began walking away from the galleon, Krystal leading the way. Rather than homing in on a landmark or a telepathic signature however, Krystal guided them by looking for the spots where her telepathy was unable to pick up anything.

It didn't take long for her to find what she was looking for. "It's just ahead," Krystal told them.

Squinting his eyes to look into the distance Fox said, "I don't see anything."

"You will," Krystal told him.

They walked forward for what Krystal estimated to be about a hundred meters, and then, as if they'd passed through an invisible wall, the landscape around them suddenly changed. Instead of rolling grass hills they found themselves in a small valley. The river they had seen flowed through the middle of the wet, rocky gorge. Above them, crashing down against the rocks and into the river, were white waterfalls, the light of the sun glinting off the water as as it fell.

Looking closely Krystal spotted designs on many of the rocks, etched into the stone, and showing only a minimum of erosion. Either they were protected by some magical force, or something had recarved them intermittently through the millennia.

Hidden beneath the waterfalls were statues of Krazoa, very similar to those found in the Krazoa Palace, but these ones seemed to have much longer, slightly more unkempt, beards. Krystal approached one of these statues and ran a hand down the smooth, cool, grey stone. She could sense an energy within it. Nothing massive, nothing intelligent. It seemed more like an afterthought, a remnant of a powerful being's touch.

Looking up at the face, she tracked up from the beard, past the thin line of the mouth, past the muzzleless nose, and into the two white gems that served as eyes. "I'm here," she told it.

There was a tug on her telepathy, and Krystal turned in the direction it indicated. One of the waterfalls abruptly ceased, and a door was revealed. Fox came up to her and asked, "Is that an invitation?"

"Yes," Krystal said. "I think so. Come on."

The group began picking their way over the rocks, being careful not to slip. As they drew closer to the door the terrain became less difficult. The rocks gave way to soft, moist dirt of a kind that reminded Krystal of the jungles around Tenked. Ferns and other green, growing things sprouted up around them, feeding off the rich dirt and the abundant water. In some of the slower moving areas of the river Krystal spotted water plants growing, swaying gently with the water and the cool breeze.

When they reached the door they paused. The stone entrance remained closed, and Krystal doubted they'd be able to push it open. "Hmmm," she hummed thoughtfully. This was obviously a test. A test meant to prevent the unworthy from gaining entrance. If she could figure it out she and her friends would be able to go inside and meet the Wizard, if not, well, she decided not to think about that.

"Maybe we should just knock?" Fox suggested.

"I doubt the Wizard would make it that simple," Kyte said, perching on a nearby outcropping.

"Maybe I could bust it open," Tricky said. "We EarthWalkers are pretty strong."

"I don't know Tricky," Fox said, keeping his amusement from showing on his face. Krystal smiled a bit herself. "Let's keep that in reserve for now. Something tells me this is something for brains instead of brawn. Any ideas, Krystal?"

Tapping her chin thoughtfully Krystal looked at the door. In the stone next to the door a panel had been placed with writing carved into it. However, it seemed that though the spoken languages of Dinosaur Planet were quite similar to Cerinian, the written language was much less so. It seemed to be a combination of arrows and squiggles, rather than the elegant calligraphy of the temples she had grown up around. "Kyte? Tricky? Can you read this?"

"I'm not so good at reading yet," Tricky sheepishly admitted.

"I can," Kyte said, fluttering down from her perch. She peered up at the panel, considering the words for a moment before speaking, "It says to speak friend and enter. What do you suppose that means?"

"A password?" Fox guessed, remembering something similar from a book he'd once read.

"If it is I'm afraid we don't know it," Krystal said. "No, it must be something far more simple." Krystal considered, and then decided to simply go with the most obvious answer. "Vhaodt," she told the door, using the Cerinian word for friend.

The door remained static. "Maybe it has something to do with your telepathy?" Kyte suggested.

"Perhaps," Krystal replied. She repeated herself, but this time she said the word through her telepathy as well, instilling it with the telepathic energy that she in some ways shared with the Krazoa.

The door stood still, but, just as Krystal was about to give up and ask for more suggestions, something changed. A small circular protrusion appeared, with an opening in it that seemed just wide enough for her staff. Krystal remembered then that on Cerinia, some of the most sacred rooms in the temples could only be opened with one of the magic staffs the goddesses had taught her people how to craft before their departure.

Taking her staff in hand she extended it, then fit the end into the socket. "Here goes nothing," she told her companions. Using the link she shared with her staff she commanded the door to open. A moment later her staff retracted in on itself, and Krystal stepped back as the door spun around, making a loud whooshing noise, and then disappeared.

"Well, that worked," she said, a triumphant smile on her face.

"I guess so." Fox nodded. "Shall we?"

"Let's go," Krystal said, leading the way.

The door's disappearance had revealed a long tunnel of cut stone. The floor was made of iron, and their feet clinked as they walked. The walls were smooth, and light was provided by glowing orbs set in sconces along the walls. Krystal noted that the orbs came in three different colors, blue, green, and red, and that these alternated in the same pattern down the corridor, casting a soft illumination.

Krystal stretched out with her telepathy, trying to find where the Wizard might be. He seemed to be being unusually quiet, especially considering how talkative he'd been when they first arrived at Krazoa Palace.

Reaching the end of the corridor Krystal felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw the real temple. Opening into a massive, vertical cavern, the corridor led to a sight both familiar and strange. It resembled the temples on Cerinia, but the lines were just a bit harsher, just a bit more masculine. And there was certainly more iron. A winding spiral ramp led to the top, made of the same vaguely rust colored metal that the Krazoa seemed to favor. Craning her neck, Krystal caught sight of something that made her heart almost stop. "No," she breathed. "It can't be. Can it?"

"What is it?" Fox asked, following her gaze.

"It's a Shard, like the ones on Cerinia," Krystal explained. "What is that doing here?"

"Maybe we should find out."

"Yes," Krystal agreed. "Come on everyone, time for a little climb."

They began ascending the iron spiral ramp, Kyte flying along ahead. As they walked they passed by several floors, all of them circular, surrounding the large open space in the center. There were doors along the walls of each, many of which appeared to need the same magical energy to open as the front door had. Krystal wondered what secrets might be hidden within this temple. On Cerinia the temples had been explored and well catalogued, owing to the presence of the Cerinian priestesses going back millenia. But here there were no priestesses. No guardians beyond the Wizard. If he even was here.

" _I am here, fear not child. When you reach the Shard, I shall be revealed to you, and your companions."_

Krystal nearly jumped out of her fur at the sudden sound of the familiar voice in her head. _"So you are here, I was beginning to worry,"_ she replied.

" _Fear not as I said, you will be with me shortly."_

"The Wizard is here," Krystal told her companions. "He just spoke to me."

"That's good," Fox said. "I'd hate to have traveled out here for nothing."

Quickening her pace a bit Krystal led them in the final circles to reach the Shard. Reaching the highest point of the temple interior Krystal gazed up at the softly glowing crystal. On Cerinia the Shards normally glowed white, but this one seemed to be glowing more pinkish purple.

"Mr. Wizard? We're here," Tricky said, looking around the temple in awe. Krystal realized that, as awe inspiring as it must be for her, it was likely doubly so for the small dinosaur. Even Kyte appeared impressed.

Krystal felt the presence of the Wizard begin to push at her thoughts, and then, out of the Shard burst the spirit himself. Tricky let out an audible yelp, and Kyte fluttered backward a bit before landing on the ground and bowing her head. Fox simply did his best to look unimpressed, though Krystal could tell he'd been given quite a start by the Wizard's sudden appearance.

The Wizard circled them once, a breeze following him that ruffled Krystal's hair and tail, then settled in front of them. He seemed to smile, radiating the positive energy Krystal was fast associating as the domain of the Krazoa. She felt her companions calm, no doubt the subtle influence of the the Krazoa Wizard's friendly telepathic presence. He spoke, and like his brothers, the words were unfamiliar, and spoken in a whisper, but their meaning came across loud and clear, "I am glad you have come. You have brought with you worthy companions, I see."

"This is Fox, I believe you know of him," Krystal said, motioning towards the male vulpine. "And this is princess Kyte of the CloudRunners, and prince Tricky of the EarthWalker tribe."

"I greet you as a friend, all of you," the Wizard intoned. "We have a great task ahead of us, reforging the KeyStone and then defeating the Dragon. But first, your questions, I can see you are practically bursting with them, Krystal of clan Zonoc."

Krystal felt her heart flutter at the mention of her clan name. A name that, because of her Kurse, was not meant to be associated with hers any longer. "I am not of clan Zonoc anymore," she said softly, feeling the need to be honest. "I was Kursed for the crime on invading another's mind, and have thus been banished."

The Wizard's light dimmed in sympathy. "I see. Such matters, corporeal as they may be, are not unknown to us. I sense, however, that this will only be a temporary state, and that one day your people will come to see you as a great hero."

The blue vixen wanted to ask him what he meant, but she knew better than to ask if he could see the future. If he couldn't then he was merely being reassuring, giving her his own guess. And if he could, she knew better than to try and seek knowledge of the future, as it so often changed. She did, however, have one or two other questions she wanted answered, "Wizard, how is it that a Shard of the Heart of Cerinia is here, on Dinosaur Planet?"

"Ah," the Wizard bobbed in place, a nod. "I can see where that would be confusing. This is not a shard of Cerinia, for that Heart was created by the Sisterhood. This is a shard of the Heart of Sauria, which has helped to focus the magical energies that keep this world together."

"I see," Krystal said, absorbing that with a glance at Fox. The male vulpine stared at her a little blankly, clearly out of his depth. "I take it then, that my world and this one are linked together somehow?"

"Yes," the Wizard said. "The Krazoa Brotherhood chose this world, and its inhabitants, to care for. We have nurtured their evolution, even given them sentience, and have watched over them for a million years. With your help, we will do so for another million.

"The Sisterhood chose to move on however. They have always preferred to wander. Discovering your world, and your latent mental abilities, they chose to nurture you, leaving behind the Shards of their Heart in order to help you become all that you have become."

"Where are they now?" Krystal asked. The most burning question on all of Cerinia. Everyone knew the goddesses had left, but no one knew where they'd gone.

The Wizard's light dimmed, and the floating tendrils of his hair seemed to still for a moment. Krystal sensed embarrassment from him. "I am afraid...we lost them. And we cannot find them."

Krystal frowned. Not the answer she'd hoped for.

"Yes, Fox McCloud, it does indeed 'suck.'" The Wizard's sense suddenly became amused. "An interesting word."

Fox blushed and stuttered an apology. Krystal smiled. Fox still hadn't quite gotten used to be around people who could read his thoughts at will. "I assume we should get to the matter at hand though, the Dragon?" she said.

"Yes," said the Wizard. "Though first, princess Kyte, prince Tricky, you needn't continue bowing. The Krazoa may be grateful for your people's worship, but we do not require it." He said the last kindly, not so much dismissing the dinosaur's beliefs in him as a god so much as assuring them he wasn't an egotistical one.

Then, in an instant, the Wizard's mood changed. The tendrils of his hair closed in around him, almost in a protective fashion. His light dimmed until he seemed almost completely transparent. Then he said, in what for even a Krazoa must have been a whisper, "The Dragon is here."

Krystal and Fox exchanged glances, as did Tricky and Kyte. Krystal reached out with her telepathy, trying to sense what the Wizard had felt. She gasped when she realized he was right. And he was near.

"I hear voices," Fox said, his ears perking. "And they don't sound friendly."

"WIZARD!"

The loud, booming voice echoed through the Temple. Krystal ran to the edge of the platform and looked down. Below them a tall, green scaled SharpClaw with blades replacing one of his hands, stared up at her.

Kyte fluttered over and let out a screech of distress. "That's general Scales!"

"No," Krystal said. His sense was not that of any of the dinosaurs. It was different, and far too powerful. "Not quite. The Dragon, it's inside of him."

No sooner had she said the words than what looked to be a hundred SharpClaw came boiling out of the tunnel from behind Scales. They started a sprint up the rampway, and Krystal knew it would take them no more than one or two minutes to reach them. She knew better than to think she and Fox could fight them, there were simply too many. Looking to the Wizard she said, "Do you have way out of here?"

"Yes," he said. "But first, I need a vessel."

Krystal nodded. "Take me."

"Very well child. I warn you, it may not be pleasant, for I must take control through you briefly," the Wizard warned her.

"It's alright, just do it," she said, sparing a glance at the approaching SharpClaw. They were running out of time.

Fox drew his sword, and then motioned for Kyte and Tricky to get behind him. Both dinosaurs obeyed. Krystal could sense their fear, but at the same time she also sensed that they would be willing to stare death in the eye and spit at him if the time came. Perhaps taking them along hadn't been such a bad thing after all.

She didn't get much chance to think about it however. The Wizard surged forward, entering her body and mind, and then taking control of her limbs, and her voice, "This way!" He/She called to Fox and their companions.

They sprinted across the platform and onto the highest floor of the temple. They ran a short distance, and then to a sealed portal. The Wizard/Krystal took her/his staff and plunged it into the socket. The door spun around, then, with a whoosh, disappeared to reveal a warp pad.

All four of them clambered onto it, the shouting voices of the SharpClaw well within earshot. The voice of Scales could also be heard, screaming at his troops to prevent the Wizard from escaping. The Wizard/Krystal didn't give them that chance though. Using their powers they activated the warp pad, and in a shower of light, they were gone.

For a moment Krystal felt as though she were in two places at once. Her feet on the warp pad, and yet she felt as though she were also falling through space and time. She saw Fox, Tricky, and Kyte with her, their bodies tumbling alongside hers. She felt the Wizard remove himself to that same small corner of her mind the first Krazoa she'd carried had used. And then, she landed.

With a loud smacking noise she, Fox, and their dinosaur friends came to a sudden stop. Krystal groaned. Obviously, in their haste to escape, their warp hadn't been as well executed as it normally would have been. She tasted dirt and fresh grass. "Puh!" She spat out the offending ground, doing her best to clear her tongue.

Then, a loud, booming voice yelled, "And who are YOU?"

Eyes widening Krystal looked up to see a massive, talking statue. It seemed, as odd as it was to think, to have just come out of a deep slumber.

"And after you tell me that, tell me why I shouldn't just SMASH you right now for waking me out of a long, deep, hundred thousand year SLEEP!"

Krystal just stared and, still trying to make sense of everything, said the only thing that came to mind. "Oh kazo."


End file.
